They just fell from the sky, sorta
by Green Tima
Summary: Out of town guests' show up and make everyone lives a whole lot stranger (ch 6.  if you saw this coming I will eat a bucket of lizards)
1. Where is he?

Author- I've working on this for at least a year now, and I finally think it's at the point where it can be publicly displayed, Please RR, and plaese forgive any mistackes I have over looked

-----------ch. 1

"Well that was fun." She murmured to herself as she looked around the park, the sun just beginning to rise. "Guess Wade was right, all the hype surrounding that machine and all it did was transport me to the park. Well better here than the inferno I would have been in." shivering a bit as the memory of the explosion replayed in her mind, bringing her partner back to the fore front of her memory. A quick grab for her comm. revealed it was gone, she did a quick scan of the area hoping it had fallen out during the escape, only to find in at her feet, a hunk of melted and chard, plastic and metal. _ 'School! If Ron made it out of there he'll be at school, please god let him be all right'_, garbing a quick glance at her watch showing she had a half hour till Middelton Highs first class, her first class.

_'Okay get a grip of your self, you can't go to school in your mission gear, Club Banana won't open for a few hours yet, and home's to far, guess I'll have to find something acceptable at Smarty-Mart. Maybe I'll get lucky and find him there too, more his place than mine after all.' _

Scanning the park one last time just to be sure the other 3 weren't with her, she headed out in the direction of the Smarty-Mart.

Hauling tail all the way, she was soon checking out her reflection in the mirror of the changing room, enjoying how the black t-shit and jean shorts fit, _'a bit below my standards but I can convince everybody I'm slumming it for the day, and its under twenty dollars even with the backpack.'_ Doing a quick double check in the changing room and inside the pack to make sure she didn't leave any of her mission gear behind, just in case she needed it later. Pulling off the tags, she swung by the register to pay for the items and bolts to school.

A short time later at her locker, 'good thing I have policy to leave my books and a few supplies in my locker.' The day itself was normal, usual classes, Brakin losing it on some poor kid, the random kid being shaken down, all in all the norm. Though she did keep getting a nagging feeling of uneasiness, and the sense that people were looking at her but chalked it up to her clothing and being worried about Ron. _'Relax, things have conspired to keep us from seeing each other all day in the past, besides if something had happened to him Wade would have found some way to get in touch with me.' _she reassured her self. The day continued to roll by, till her last class came and went, somehow she'd managed to escape the day with out homework, and no cheer leading practice. Grabbing a spot near the out side of the school she waited for 10 minutes, still amazed how fast the student population could abandon it. _'Darkken and Shego could learn a thing or two here.', _laughing a bit at her own bad joke. Hoping he'd show up in their usual spot, and scanning the near by tree for birds.

She finally came to the conclusion luck was the one thing she was not having today, good hair day yes, but not luck, well non of it good. Out of the corner of her eye she saw who was coming towards her, and was far from thrilled. She recognized three of the five as Brick Flag and two other football players, the other two for the life of her she couldn't place, but they where wearing team jackets.

"Hey baby!" Brick yell out

Given she was alone, she guessed he was talking to her, the why how ever was a bit of a mystery, as he and his boys gathered around her.

"So what ya doing here anyway?" one she didn't recognize asked

"Just admiring the tree, since these no practice." she responded as sweetly as she could hoping they'd just leave her be.

The same one opened his mouth but was pocked in the gut by one of the players, "Yeah nice tree, so how bout we go get something to eat, our treat?" giving her a wink, putting her on edge.

"Yeah come on" The other two said mimicking there friend.

"I'd rather just be alone now if you don't mind, okay" trying her best to come off both sweet and insistent, and from the look on theirs faces they weren't getting it. As Brick grabbed her lightly around the arm

"Come on babe we'll make you feel better"

This took her more than a little by surprise, as she pulled back. breaking his hold on arm, "LOOK, I'm fine, I just want to be alone." all the sweetness gone in her voice.

"Come on babe We'll have fun" as he reached for her arm again only to miss as she pulled back and glared at him.

"Now I'll telling you all, Leave Me Alone." She had intended it to be a simple statement, but she knew it came out more as a threat. One he answered by once more lunging at her. Instinct took over as she dropped to 1 knee and delivered a quick jab to his stomach, taking him by surprise and knocking him back far enough for her to deliver quick round kick to the face as she sprang forward picking him off the ground and fly backwards a few feet, landing on his back, conscious but not moving. The other four just stared, not sure what to do.

"When I say I want to be left alone I mean it, if any of you tries to lay a finger on me with out my permission like he did, you'll be praying you get off as easy." As she stormed out, two of the boys moving to each side, as they looked at her wide eyed and mouths open. 'You'd think they had no clue I could do that' she thought shaking her head heading out to Bueno Nacho hoping the day would get better.

A little while later the sign finally came into view, and with it insurance that she'd finally find Ron. _ 'I'll give him a thrill and get the naco this one time...' _as all thought stopped in her head. Where what should have been an ordinary parking lot, was a mini war zone. From a casual walk she slipped into a sprint and pulled off her back pack and started grabbing her gear and started slipping the important parts on with out looking. Her eyes were focused on the three fighters in front of her, one seemed to be Ron, one she couldn't get a good look at due to all its moving but the third she knew, Shego. Green tinted flesh, long black hair, green spandex top with holes in the shoulders showing off her flesh, skin tight black pants, black gloves, black 'choker' and glowing green ends of her staff. Doing her best kill the two before her, and screaming

"I TOLD HIM WHAT WOULD HAPPEN, I TOLD HIM, DIE YOU FREAKS! CRIMES AGAINST NATURE ALL OF YOU, I'LL SEE YOU ALL BURN IN MY EMERALD FIRE!"

Shego's words were all she needed to put two and two together, well that and the girl slipping and falling on her butt so she could get a good look at her face as she neared striking range. Kim Possible, a clone of Kim given Shego's ranting. The clone got to her feet and jumped back into the fray as Ron continued to run and dodge as best he could turning Shego away from her approach, but he had a distinct lack of grace, indicating that he too was most likely a clone, and probably an early model. Slowing down she tossed her pack and took cover behind one of the near by parked cars and grabbed as much info on the lay out of damaged parking lot, holes in the pavement, where the cars were broken, anything that might give her an edge against what would most likely be three opponents. _'But when did Darkken have time to make clones, and steal that transport device, they must be left overs.'_ Taking a deep breath she readied her self and neared the front of the car. The clone Ron jumped back as she lunged forward blocking Shego's staff with her arm guards, and delivered a quick kick to her stomach knocking her back and laying into her hard and fast.

"For a self proclaimed mistress of the night, your stealth skills need work" she shot out as she managed knock Shego off her feet, right in front of the clone Kim.

"What the...Bonnie, what are you doing, get out of here, get some place sa.." the clone never finished her words as she was answered by Shego's feet as she turned her fall into a roll bringing the feet together into her face throwing her to the ground putting Kim between Shego and Bonnie.

"Shut up construct, I'll eradicate you after I deal with the real deal here" thrusting the staff at Bonnie, who blocked it with her arm guards by a hairs breath. "When did you start caring about these freaks of nature Rockweller?"

"Don't, but Ron will be mad if I let you tear apart any aspect of Bueno Nacho."

"Yeah" the Clone Ron shot as he tackled Shego, and quickly rolled out of the way, "Bonnie run now!"

_'Must be another group of Drakken's failed clones'_ as she continued to movie in on Shego, but was glad that the two seemed to be on her side for the moment. The two teenage girls continued to move in on Shego, with Ron adding the occasional hit when able. The fight slowly moved away from Bueno Nacho to the small wooded lot next door. The fight ended up driving Shego near one of the trees but not before the Kim clone was knock to the ground by Shego when she attempted to wrestle the staff from the green woman's hands. Shego took a charging stance just under the tree preparing for a quick strike on Bonnie. Lunging at her she suddenly felt a pull on her hair, and the sensation of her legs flying out from under her as they continued on the their forward path. In a moment her body was parallel with the ground and she caught a look at what held her hair, a black hooded face, and most likely his hand. As she felt a pull on her hair downward, slamming on the ground knocking the wild out of her. A moment later the clone Kim aimed a lip stick tube at Shego and fired a pick blob at he that entwined Shego.

A smile crept over Bonnie's' face as she jumped over the incapacitated Shego to the hooded figure and hugged him.

"What is going on here! We finally get back from the competition, we get attacked by a badly dressed, weapon packing Shego! And for reasons I can't even think of get helped by Bonnie Rockweller! Okay I'd like to wake up now!" all the while the clone Ron waved his arms.

"yeah" the hairless wonder added

"They on our side 'Rock?" the hooded one asked under his breath so only Bonnie could hear

"seem to be" 'Bonnie replied in the same hushed tones

"lets do this face to face shall we, drop the hood, who ever you are" Clone Kim stated, aiming the lip stick tube at them.

Not seeing a reason to refuse the request, the figure pulled the hood back to the shock of the two clones. Under the hood was a nearly exact copy of the clone Ron. His face was a spot on double of the one next to the Kim, but his hair was a shade or so darker, closer to brownish-tan rather than blond. The hood was attacked to a long black jacked/duster ending just before reaching his shoes. His shirt was a dark brown version of what Kim thought was Ron's normal mission gear. Cargo shorts replaced what was normally long pants, and the shoes where normal tennis shoes.

"I don't need this' Clone Kim remarked as the wind pick up around them. The hooded Ron stared at her for a moment before getting a strange look in his eyes.

"FILTHY CLONES, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS YOU HEAR ME" Shego shrieked as Kim twisted the lip stick and fired a small amount of the goo at her covering her mouth, as Shego's eyes went wide.

"Don't worry, you can breath through the stuff, I just don't need the screaming right now" before turning her attention back to the interlopers.

"They aren't clones"

"What" Bonnie asked looking at her Ron

"I said they aren't clones, they're real"

"Yeah, Rufus go get a soda so we can slim these guys' the other Ron instructed his partner who didn't want to come out of Ron's pocket.

"Won't do you any good, We aren't clones either" eyeing his twin over

"You sure about that Ron?" Bon asked getting closer to her partner

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Somebody please explain to me what is going on here, cause none of this is making sense to me." as Kim took on a light fighting stance.

"We'll get back to you on that" as the hooded Ron threw down a small ball that emitted smoke enveloping the entourage. When it ended, he and Bonnie were gone, but Shego was still there.

"Why do I get the feeling things have just gotten much more complicated." Kim said shaking her head. as she picked up tell tale sound of police sirens.


	2. Well that cleared evrything up

Disclamer- you know the drill Disney own KP and her crew, Please don't sue me  
Authors note- Again this is my first attemp, sorry for any mistakes that might appear, please Read and Review

-------------------  
Hours later at Kim's house

"So did Global Justice get anything from Shego when they obtained from the police her?" Kim asked the image of Wade.

"Nada Kim, Shego didn't give up anything. At least not vocally, GJ did learn a few things from her armorment and a few tests though. First off they aren't picking up the go-team power readings from her, for that matter they aren't picking up any thing that might be classified as abnormal human readings. The staff itself has Drakken's technical finger prints all over it, but by the same respect its not his style, it can do some serious damage in the right hands, but for the most part, it posses no real threat on a grand scale. A few scars that should be on her aren't, and she a has a few that we can't explain. And then there's that choker of hers. The closest thing I can liken it to is the neural compliance chip, but the thing far more advanced, the technicians at GJ just touched it and she nearly had a sesures. But the DNA test did confirm that it is Shego. So the question is, what happened to her."

"For that I think we need to talk to Bonnie and that other Ron, where ever they are, what ever they are. I was with Bonnie and Ron all day today on the bus coming back from the Cheerleading competition. But who ever those other 2 are they're good, Bonnie was getting in shots I'm not sure I would have even considered. And Ron's stealth, I didn't think anyone could slip up on Shego. I'm worried Wade, what if Shego was right about Darkken resuming his cloning experiments, but wrong on the subjects. Wait is it possible Shego's..."

"..a clone, sorry Kim, she's not, A clone would show a sign of DNA degradation, even if Darkken improved his process considerably, we could still detect those differences. That and they already tried the soda trick", looking a little guilty. "Kim I'm telling you this as a friend, get some sleep, staying up worrying won't help you, or the case. You said it your self, they didn't seem like they wanted to hurt any body, not even Shego."

"OK, OK, I'll hit the sack, but if anything come up.."

"I'll call Kim, trust me, now get some rest, maybe things will make sense in the morning."

"OK, 'night Wade."

"Night Kim" as the screen on the kimmunicator went black.

Begrudgingly she went up stairs to her room Kimmunicator in hand, the second she entered her room her instincts went on alert sensing something in the darkness. She tried diving back down stairs but felt something grab the back of her shirt and pull her back in, and gloved hand covered her mouth. and the other hand pinned her arms, and forced her to the ground with out so much as a sound.

"You can struggle but in the long run it won't do you any good, I know all your moves, or at least most of them, and you getting down stairs, well its not in the cards till I'm done with you." It was Ron's voice, but not her Ron, the coldness from their first encounter was gone, but to her surprise, he didn't come off as if he was threatening her, if anything he came off as kind as the Ron she knew. Part of her wanted to fight, the same part knew she could take him, but for some reason she didn't, something in his voice told her she'd come out of this fine if she just did what he said. She felt something sharp brush against her face, sending a quick jolt of fear through her but still stayed still, what ever it had been it didn't seem to cut into the flesh. "Meet us here, come alone, come with your Ron, come with every member of Global Justice and every member of the military you can find, I don't care, just be there, we need to speak, and I'd rather it be on our terms. When I leave if you want to call the cops or GJ, or you just want to try and stop me, It's your call, but I don't plan on letting you take me, got it. And I know what must be going through your head right now, 'did he do something to my family'"

_'Oh no', _was the only thought in her head

"Well the answer is no, they're all fine, I haven't touched them, nor do I ever plan on it. What road we both travel next is up to you." She felt him suddenly get off her, but by the time she was on her feet and had the lights on the room was empty, the only sign she hadn't been alone were the open window, her impression in the carpet, and a piece of paper folded over several times. She darted to the window, but any sign of the Ron were gone. She bolted to her parents room and Brothers in succession, and true to his word they were fine and a bit perplexed by her actions. A quick check outside, showed no signs of the intruder, it was as if we had never been there.

_'OK his stealth skill are way beyond effective.'_ Going back upstairs she grabbed the paper, whose sole contents where instructions to meet at the park at 5AM the following morning.

Kim spent most of the night in thought, _'Who is this guy? Something in his voice, tells me its Ron, but he'd never attack me in my room, I even doubt he could. But it wasn't really an attack was it, he didn't try to hurt me, just talk. I guess if I had pulled a stunt like that, I would have done the same thing. But that's not the kind of thing I can imagine Ron pulling.' _

Around 4 she called Ron to wake him up and met down at the park 5 minutes to 5.

"Wade you there" Kim asked in to her Kimmunicator

"yawn I'm monitoring you, just wish this could have been done during the day light hours."

"You and me both man" Ron was still half asleep, even with the light from inside the spectrometer sunglasses, "Good thing Wade equipped these things with night vision huh."

"Yeah" a still sleepy Rufus said still in his masters pocket.

Kim's own Spectrometer sunglasses weren't helping her stay awake either, but the fear of some kind of double cross was keeping her on high alert. But after a minute she finally spotted someone's body coming from the park bench. Given the way silhouette of the form, Kim guessed it was Bonnie, nearly slipping up on top of her, as bonnie looked up at her, and was a little shocked Bonnie as Bonnie also had Spectrometer sun glasses on.

"Give you 2 points for showing up alone, but your stealth skills need a bit of work." Bonnie told her with a bit of a smile Kim couldn't see.

"AAAHHH" Ron's voice ripped through the night as a light appeared behind the girls.

Kim spun around ready to attack, only to be blinded by a light forcing her to remove the glasses, but found her partner fine, and the other Ron behind her, in the glow of the small but painfully bright lamp in his hand in front of him.

"You OK Ron?' keeping her eyes on the man who had invaded her room.

"Ya KP, thought I saw something in the glasses, probably just a glitch." his voice uneasy, and eyes locked on his twin, memories of the last time he'd been cloned running through his mind.

"I thought doing this in a bit of light would be for the best, I prefer seeing other peoples faces." As coat wearing Ron turned up the small lamp.

Dripping with sarcasm "Yeah, I got that from our last meeting"

"I apologies for that, I just needed to know how good you where. Unlike 'Rock I didn't get to see much of your fight with Shego, I wanted to know what you could do and that seemed like the quickest and most unbiased way. But I swear, no harm would have come to you by my hands, If you believe nothing else you hear believe that."

Kim had to admit he came off with more sincerity than she would have expected. "Keep talking, we'll see if I choose to believe you" doing her best not to give an inch. Noticing 'Rock walk past her to her Ron.

"As much As I'd love to see KP kick your butt from one end of the park to the other for what you did, its dark, wet, and I have school soon, so can we get this over with." Shivering and not comfortable with his twins actions, and the lack of back up should he try something similar here.

'Rock finally spoke up "Ok here's the deal, ever hear of a Professor Konac" pause as neither answered, "He created, or might create, or is creating, something called the Trans spectral harmonic generator" Even in the low light Bonnie could tell she was looking seeing to blank faces.

"So it what, makes space to play the harmonica?" was all Ron could say while Rufus covered his mouth to keep the laugh in.

"That's what I said the first time I heard the name" the other Ron grinned, "You want cover it Wade" Shocking Kim a bit. "I know he's monitoring the conversation, might as well pull out your comm so he can join in KP." Using her Ron's nick name for her. She pulled out her Kimmunicator, and the screen flickered back to life showing Wades face adding a bit more light to the area.

Wades voice rang through the speaker" OK, Professor Konic, does exist, and he is working on what Bonnie said, but its really hypothetical. Its suppose to alter the barrier in the spectral temporal harmonics and fold boundaries that divide physical consciousness" Kim and Ron still had blank faces

"its suppose to open passage ways to other places" "Rock added

"exactly, buts its purely hypathedical, that math can't be backed up."

"Then explain us smart guy" 'Rock laughed

"So the device brought you here?" Kim's interest was getting piqued

"Bingo" from coat wearing Ron

"So your what, from the future, no way am I going to be with Bon there in the future, no way" looking annoyed at his twin and girl with him.

"No, best bet is it opens gate ways to alternate realities, news papers say we showed up the same day the generator blew in our faces. But not to say we aren't from its definition of the past or future, time may have stated differently between our words, or time might be excelerated or slowed down. So it is possible we did travel hundreds of years in either direc.." As her Ron wrapped his hand around her mouth.

"OK no more Sci-Fi shows for you young lady." he laughed out, "closet Science fiction geek" grinning as he let go of her.

"You are joking....Right" Kim asked a bit wide eyed

"No, unfortunately he's right, I have a thing for Sci-fi, but if he wants to keep his hair he'll forget it." Popping her Ron lightly in the gut

"No I mean where your from, are you serious?"

"Far as I can tell, yes, I'm no scientist, so there's a lot I don't know, but given what we've seen, it seems to fit the basic alternate reality scenario that most shows and books normally use. Not that any thing in this line of work can be called normal, mad scientists, ape obsessed ninja masters, evil mutil billionaires, these are not normal problems, especially for a cheer leader." as bonnie looked over her fingers, running them threw the grass.

"You can always quit" her partner grinned

"Not leaving you alone partner you know that." a small smile on her face.

"What do you mean alone?" Kim's Ron asked

Giving 'Rock a quick dirty look, he looked at them, "Right guess if we're going to ask for your help we better do the full disclosure thing."

"What do you mean help?" Kim asked "You never asked for help."

"Why else do you think we asked you here we don't have the resources to get home, and getting home is what we want.I know this is out of the blue, but believe me its for the best, we didn't come here alone, that was our Shego you 2 where dealing with earlier, and its a safe bet our Drakkens here too, and I'm betting you don't want another set around here. Not that I wouldn't mind leaving them both here, but it wouldn't be the same at home with out them." as Ron gave them a little smile

"And why should I trust anything you say exactly" Kim eyed them both suspiciously

"I can't answer that, if our roles were reversed, I wouldn't trust us either, but that's also me, not you. Not the girl I grew up with, even if there are differences I can still see enough of her in you to make me believe that you have her heart. Trust your instincts, if you still think we are your enemies we won't put up a fight and you can send us where you think they can incarcerate us, but I can see enough of me sisterin you, to trust you'll help us."

"SISTER!" Ron and Kim let out at the same moment

"By choice, not blood, I'm guessing you 2 aren't as close we were." The sorrow in his voice hit hard on both of them.

"Tell me what happened to your Kim, if I believe you we'll try and help." Kim let out with a bit more urgency than she intended to.

Even in the low light Ron could see the concern in her eyes with perfect detail, and relented. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves Ron looked at them, "It happened about a year ago, But I guess we should start from the beginning. Kim and I had been inseparable since meeting in kindergarten' By the time the twins were born, Kim and I were basically brother and sister, Jim's first word was brother, but he said it referring to me rather than Tim. By that time I was spending more time with the Possible's than my own family, so it was kinda natural for him to think that. They were to young for us to explain that I wasn't related to them, so Kim and I just played along when we were with them, calling each other brother and sister, till we got to the point, where its pretty much how we felt about each other. So when Kim started doing her adventures I came along."

"So at some point are we going to get to where your Kim is" The other Ron asked and promptly shushed by the girls.

"As I said, it happened about a year ago, Kim and I were on a job, some hikers had wondered across the remnants of an underground base in the woods in north Alberta, and I seemed like it might have been one of Doctor Dementors old digs. The getting in was easy, the place had probably been abandoned a few years ago but..." his voice wavered, no longer able to look at Kim, as he took a few deep breaths to try and steady him self. Focusing now on his twin "We had to get pretty deep in the underground compound. Kim hooked up the kimmunicator to what we thought was the main consul so Wade could hopefully get some info from it. It activated.." pause as he tried to swallow his mouth suddenly very dry. "It activated a self distruct sequence, Wade tried shutting it down but time was running out to fast. We bolted, I ended up in the lead, I tried holding back for her, but she.." Even with out him looking at her Kim could she his eyes watering. "..Told me to keep going she'd be right behind her. So I just did, sis had never let me down before, I didn't have any reason to think she would then either. I managed to get a few feet from the walkway that lead out of the compound when the explosion came. It threw me out of the compound and knocked me out before I hit the ground." By this time she could see a single tear going down his face. "I came to a few minutes later, the compound had caved it to itself forming a bit of a chasm, but only a few small fires had erupted, I tried using my Comm. but Kim didn't answer. I called Wade but he didn't have any luck raising her either. He got in contact with Global Justice and search parties where there in under an hour. All the while I tore through everything I could get my hand on to try and find her. But Dementor was good he designed the compound to be a death trap for anyone trying to get his secrets. I..we search ever where, up rooted every inch of the compound by the end of the week, but we never found a trace of her. Well none out side those we had left just prior to the destruction. It was like she simply ceased to be there. I even waged an assault on Dementors latest fortress with the help of Doctor Director, we managed to get him but in the end he had no clue what could have happened to Kim." Pausing again to take a breath a get a grip on his emotions. "Doctor Director, finally moved her agents on to other missions, and I was forced to give up the search at the base since it wasn't going to yield anything. I tried taking up all the slack, and keep doings Kim's jobs as a way to honor her, and in hopes something might happen to give me clues as to her fate."

"And it nearly killed you" as 'Rock softly reached her arm around his shoulder. "I was on the out side looking in, but it was pretty clear to me Ron was nearing melt down a week after he took on the load. Ron and I where by no mean close, after he quite the squad I basically stopped caring about him. But old loyalty kicked in when I found him trying to pummel a mugger in the park. I pulled him off which set him off, and he came after me, holding him off was by no means easy."

"But its what I needed. To much stress no way to relieve it, all the big names had gone under ground and I just needed something to let the rage out on, 'Rock gave it to me for those few moments. Enough to get my head back together anyway."

"But he was still in a bad place, logic told me to let it go, loyalty didn't. I bugged the living hell out of him from a far trying to convince him to get some help."

"I eventually got the idea if I took her on quick job she'd shut up and leave me be" as 'Rock once more softly hit him in the gut.

"I ended up loving it, and he couldn't really get rid of me."

"It turned out to be a good thing, Rock' here was the balance I needed, in a lot of ways she was better suited to this job than I was when I started. She fell in to the grove pretty fast. Now its at the point, any job I'm on so is she, no question."

"OK two question, one when did you start caring about loyalty, it doesn't even register with our Bonnie? And two why the hell is he calling you 'Rock?" Ron asked her

"One, its pretty much how I come off at home, most of the girls on the squad don't even know it, I can't say for sure it's the same for yours, but it's very important to me, at least if they earn it. When Ron was part of the squad he earned it, he worked for it, I never really let on, but when I saw him in that much pain I had to try and help him. As for the second question..."

"She was my rock when I needed her most."

"Actually it's just a nick-name, but I like his version more."

"OK I believe the story, not sure I believe that part about Bonnie willingly helping you, but I'll see what I can do about getting you home." Kim's eyes still on the other Ron.

'Rock giving her a bit of a hurt look and a sarcastic, "Thanks".

"So we're what, just suppose to let the 2 of you run around while we're at school. Why are there 2 of you, Where's Rufus." The other Ron finally noticed his pet's twin was no where to be seen, 'and why is mine staying in my pocket so much, seems like something he'd want to see.'

"He's with Jim and Tim.."

"Kind of a replacement for Kim" he eyed his twin a bit skeptically.

"No, Rufus just chose to stay with them, and I relented, luckily we've able to survive with out him. But your right you have no reason to leave us alone."

"And I don't think either of our parents are really going to fly with the idea of us skipping another day of school." Kim sighed " and no offense but I'm not sure its a good idea to send the 2 of you to GJ alone."

"Considering we know a few of our GJ access codes, your right, but why would we tell you that if you couldn't trust us." bringing a stare from Kim and his twin.

"Don't worry, Ron has this thing about mind games" was the best 'Rock could do to reassure the 2.

"OK I don't trust the 2 of you alone, and I can't miss school, so here's the deal, I'm calling in a favor Doc. Director owes me to come get Bonnie and my Ron." turning to the coat wearing twin, "And you come with me. Ron and I have all the same classes save one so I can keep an eye on you. The same goes for you Ron, keep and eye on Bonnie, if she does anything I want to know about it."

"So let me guess, as a guest to old 1 eye, I'll be poked and prodded, and all aspects of my story put under a microscope." as "Rock rolled her eyes

"Essentially yes, but probably with less poking than you think"

"Great, so how about if someone takes Ron instead, and I go to school," Her Ron gave her a dirty look.

"Because that would mean removing my Bonnie from the equation, and as much untold joy knocking her out and tying her up would bring me, I can't do it. The 2 Rons have to trade places Which means you get the good doctor." Giving Bonnie a soft smile.

"And you wondered why I never got along with our Kim." as she once more roller her eyes, as Kim checked with Wade to see when the GJ agents would show.


	3. twisted past, Stable present

You can't go in with that coat" eyeing Ron's duster "its against school policy"

"The more things change" as he grabbed the inside of his right sleeve as the coat shot up from his ankles to his waste and the hood was sucked into the rest of the jacket. He saw he eyeing it. "Something Wade came up with based on a stealth suit he made.

"I have one, but I didn't know he could do that, have to talk to Wade about making something like that for me. Oh and one more thing.."

"If your going to say you'll be watching me, I get it already, I got it when you followed me into my twins room, and watched me change, I got it when you drug me past his parents, you don't have to keep telling me, I know your watching me." The flabbergasted Ron hissed, in a voice only he and Kim could hear as they walked through the school halls.

"Just making myself clear" her voice just as low, "and why didn't you protest me being in the room, He usually fights me on that."

"We use to watch each other change all the time growing up, in later years she didn't always want me in the room, but I never cared if she was there. If anything she'd probably be madder if her brothers walked in on her than me, it's just nice reliving those moments a bit through you."

"You 2 had a strange relationship, I just hope your friend is behaving her self."

-------------------

Global Justice Lounge area

"Your kidding right" As 'Rock did her best to stifle a laugh

"Completely serious" A bit mad she didn't believe him

"You did not win the talent show"

"Did so lady, Quantity over Quality as Mr. Barkin said. I thought his head was going to explode when he said I won." laughing a bit

"Define quantity"

"Ventriloquist act with Rufus, little dancing, broke bricks with my head, hey I was stalling for KP."

"I'm sure Mr. Flag's brain really appreciated the sky light."

"good one" Rufus laughed

"Still hard to believe I beat Kim and the other you, Singing and 12 years ballet are hard to beat."

"I..er she sang?"

"No ballet, what you didn't do the 12 years in your reality?"

"Yeah right, I'd say about 5 years"

"why only 5?"

"mostly got bored with it, I had taken it as far as I could, and didn't see a reason to pay for it, if it wasn't going to matter to me."

Silence

"So is your Ron a nice guy, I mean he seems kinda..."

"Moody" Rufus offered

"I was going to say psychotic"

"You have to understand, Seeing Kim was a bit of a shock to him."

"And him being in her bedroom" 'whoa that came off darker than I planed'

"That was Ron being Ron, he didn't mean anything by it, he just had his own way of doing things. Trust me once he gets comfortable here, you'll see some of the resemblance."

Silence passed between the 2 for a few more moments

"So was your Ron a mascot or actually on the squad?"

"Mascot, why?"

"Just asking, so why'd he stop."

"Personal reasons, and yes Kim was still around at the time. I'm guessing you where the mascot?"

"Am the mascot, I'm not giving up the roar of the crowd. So you still do cheer leading."

"Despite my many, many attempts at extracurricular activities, yes, its been the one stable thing in my life."

"I'm going to regret thing but how many attempts?"

"Well to under stand that, you need to understand the reasoning, my grandmother got me into it when I was young, I guess I couldn't have been more than 5 or 6. I loved doing it, and started looking at other things along the same line, that might improve my cheering, that's where the ballet came in. As I got older I did other things that looked like they'd improve my skills. Ended up doing yoga for 3 years, did Tap for 3, did about a year of ball room dancing, learned some salsa during the Latin craze. Then of course are my forays into various martial arts, I don't even know the actual names for most of those, but I think I ended up doing about 15 different classes over the course of 8 years. But you have to remember I was always doing at least 2 activities on top of each other plus the cheering. But that's not counting all the time I've spent in the Global Justice, well my GJ's training area. All those things together made me a bit of a hot commodity during any competition, even more so in a fight.

"Miss Rockweller your tests are in" an unseen load speaker broke in, "please come to the lab."

"Well lets see what we can see shall we." getting up looking at the still seated Ron, "come on you have to escort me there."

-----------------------------

Later at school during lunch

"you might want to tone it down of the zoology knowledge, or your going to get Ron in trouble" Kim said between bites of what the cafeteria called food.

"Sorry, animals are a bit of a hobby of mine, especially predators." eyeing his food rather than eating it.

"I gathered, given you little speech on the bald, gold eagles and turkey in the debate of superior US symbol in history. But it was funny watching you take it to Barkin like that."

"Wish I'd known my twin and he didn't get along, I might have kept my mouth shut."

"I take it you and he are on better terms where your from."

"Yeah," His voice going low "you know about Camp Wanna Weep?"

"The toxic waste and the Gill, ya saw it with my own eyes."

"In my world he tricked us down there, captured all of us save my Kim, tried turning us all into mutants like him."

"Same here, but Ron was the one that got away and beat Gill here."

low annoyed groan "He was lucky then, my Gill grabbed me, and unlike the rest of the squad and Barkin, he covered me with slime, that according to GJ was 5 times as potent as what was used on the others. By the time Kim stopped him I was almost as far along as Gill himself. Took GJ nearly a week to get me back to normal. The whole transformation freaked Mr. Barkin out pretty bad when it happened to him, when he saw what I looked like, and how I wasn't panicking, it gave him a whole new look at me. When I came back to school, Brakin smoother other most of the problems with the faculty on my behalf. We are by no means friends, but he has a healthy respect for me now."

"Whoa, I guess there are more differences between our worlds then just me missing." mentally kicking her self for saying the last part. "I'm sorry Ron I wasn't.."

"It's OK, it being mentioned doesn't bother me, I got use to it a while back." still looking at the untouched food.

"Some thing I've been meaning to ask where were you while Bonnies was at school yesterday?"

"Yeah 'Rock asked the same thing yesterday, I woke up in the lower levels of Downtown's sewer system. It took me nearly 6 hours to get the surface, and do you have any clue just how bad a sewer smells, I couldn't smell anything for nearly a half hour after I escaped. The rest of the time was getting back here."

"I make it my personal mission to avoid the sewer regardless of the mission."

"Wise policy unless you want to tear your nose off." laughing a bit, before stopping as head jerked to the side starring at the doors. Brick Flag and a few of his boys walked in, and were talking. It didn't take Ron long to realize it was about Bonnie, his Bonnie and what she did to him during there first encounter yesterday. Ron couldn't make out everything they said over the lunch room roar, but the word revenge was pretty clear. "Be back in a second KP" as he followed the gang to their table, the popular table.

"What do you want geek" Brick spat as turned around to sit and say to Ron "This aint the place for you.'

"a moment of your time please"

"Not likely dweeb, beat it" one of his goons spat eyeing Ron over hoping for a chance to hit him.

"Then I guess its true"

"What's true" more panic slipped through Bricks voice than he would have liked.

Ron sat down next to him as the other jocks just watched, ready to pounce if Brick signaled them to do so. "Hypothetically what would happen if a cheer leader beat a male jock up, more importantly the head jock." He whispered to Brick, enjoying the deer caught in the head lights look he received. "If it were to come out it would be bad for the school, on both sides, the jock would lose all respect at school and from his opposition, I mean beaten by a girl. And the cheerleader, well one can only guess what would happen to her. But tell me what would happen if said jock got revenge on her and beat her up?" Ron didn't even have to look at brick to know he was sweating. "Well he'd be labeled as a woman beater, and it would follow him forever. Of course that's assuming he even won the fight, if he lost he'd be known as a little wussy, the guy that got beat by a girl twice over, and still have the beater wrap hanging over his head. And you know it would follow him forever, every where he went it would be there." Letting the smile curl around his lips. "The best thing in this situation is to let it go, if the girl doesn't say anything then it probably won't be spread, since I dough the girl would want that kind of rep. especially if she planned on dating again herself. But that doesn't mean it can't get out, rumors do have a way of taking a life of their own and can erupt at any moment. Yes I'd say it would be in the best interest of all concerned if this knowledge never got out. Wouldn't you agree Brick." giving the Jock a big grin.

"Got it"

Nonchalantly getting up to leave, he knew the other jocks were glaring daggers at him so in a whisper he added, "And said jocks friends need to be kept on a short leash as well should it get out that they are afraid of said hypothetical girl." He didn't even bother to look back he just walked on back to Kim's table where she looked at him with equal parts fear and respect, having read the lips of those in the conversation. "Like Rock' said I like to play mind games."

"But still I've never seen anything like that before."

"Really? I do that all the time back home." grinning, "I've had to take a lot of crap from his kind most of my life, finally figured out the best way to beat his kind is to play the game by my own rules. And from the reaction I got from them when I walked up I figured my twin could use a little help with them."

"Unfortunately they do have a tendency to do after Ron." Shaking her head, "I've seen him stand up to Shego and mutants but why he doesn't stand up to them is a mystery."

"Simple, it's not fair. Its because he deals with all those life threatening situations that he chooses not to force conflicts with normal people, at least that's true with me. Hence the mind games."

"So all that 'beat up by a girl stuff you where saying you believe that?"

"No. When we spared KP use to kick my tail all the time, Same goes for Rock' now. But I had a feeling those guys would think getting beat by a girl was the kiss of death, primitives."

"The more I talk to you, the more I like you, you realize that." smiling

"Yeah I was kinda picking up on that." as he continued to poke at his lunch

--------------------------------------

At GJ lounge

"I take it your happy"

"Very, at least they think they can get us home. Oh and thanks for getting in touch with Wade and bringing the new comm. device."

"No problem, I just hope your Wade can get everything he needs from your partners device."

"If the 2 Wades are anything alike, I don't doubt he will."

"I have to ask aren't you kinda worried, I mean no one knows where you are, won't your parents be worried about you." Ron asked

"Real worried" Rufus added

"Parent, and no, my moms on one of her week long trips going who knows where, so I'm on my own. And I don't doubt that Wade found some way to cover our butts. Knowing Ron's parents they don't even know he's gone yet." The disgust in the voice was practically tangible to Ron. "The Possibles are probably the only ones worried, but they'll keep cool heads."

"What did you mean about, my er his parents?"

"Ron's parents aren't what you would call 'model', truthfully they're like my mom, always on call never home, I doubt Ron see them any more than I see my mom. That's why he spent so much time with the Possibles they were basically his family most of his life. And me, well, I spent most of my early years with my Grandma, as I said she's the one that got me into Cheerleading. She's also the one that got me into most of my other activities. When my mother was transferred here, well, I was really alone, since my Grandma wouldn't come with us. Its one more thing that Ron and I have in common."

"Can I ask what happened to your dad?" He asked a little afraid

For a second Ron could see traces of emotion weave across Bonnies face before going some what blank, "My father and sisters died in a plane crash when I was 1 and 1/2, I don't even remember them. From what I'm told my mom didn't take it well, she threw her self into her work for most of my early life, that is why my grandmother did so much for me. It wasn't till a few years ago that mom felt she was ready to try and be a mother again, but because of her job, she leaves a lot to be desired, but she does try, it's just hard on her, she won't say it, but she's afraid to get close to me, afraid of what might happen if she does."

"I can't imagine what that's like."

"Good, no one ever should know what its like to be that alone." bringing her eyes back to his, "but there's Ron and Wade now, so things could be worse, and the Possibles have welcomed me in. I've seen things most people can only imagine, probably saved the world a time or 2, so I can't really complain. All in all I'm happier now than I've been in a long time."

"But aren't you worried about what will happen if you leave her alone?"

"No, I'm not religious be nature, but I know my sisters are watching out for us," looking up, "and when they aren't Ron is. Listen me going on, if I'm going to spill my guts to you do me a favor."

"Depends of what it is."

"Cal me 'Rock"

Before Ron could ansewer sirens started blaring over comm system, even in this world 'Rcok knew it ment trouble.

---------------------------------------

Earlier out side of School

"You didn't" was all Kim could say

"Yes I did"

"I can't believe it, it just seems so..."

"Unlike your partner?"

"Yeah, I hate to say it but Ron's a bit of a klutz."

"So was I, the job changed me."

"But you actually know how to perform on a Balance Beam"

"Define perform, I like to mess around, and I figured, a few flips and a hand stand would shut them all up."

"What happened to not showing off your skills on normal people."

"I said I wouldn't fight people, never said I wouldn't show off." Initiating a laugh from both of them that was cut as the Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch Wade"

"Problem at GJ, they need you 2 now"

"Tell Bonnie didn't do something stupid again."

"Nada Ron, its Shego she's lose. A car should pick you up in a few seconds."

-----------------------------------

Few minutes later Kim and Ron, his coat back to its hooded mood, running down the halls of GJ.

"YOU IDIOTS!"

"Well at least we know where 'Rock is. And that partner of mine doesn't scream unless its bad." as they rounded the hall to the containment wing. "Talk to me 'Rock, what happened."

"These so called super spy's let Shego escape, cause there to good to do a little something called.." Turning to face Doctor Director to yell in her face, "..CAVITY SEARCHES." Getting right in her face.

"Well if someone had mentioned we needed to." Doing her best to stare Bonnie down.

"Back home its part of the package for prisoners." Before finally turning her attention to her partner.

"What are you talking about, what happened," Kim brushed past the other to see Shego's cell, "she's still there."

"Sorry KP according to the Doc" Ron did a quick thumb jerk. "That is not Shego Its a hologram."

"And she got that from where" she was still looking very convincing image

"Cavity search on a female, take a wild guess KP."

"Ron, the other Ron tell me he's joking."

"Nope, she's pulled this move before, one of the little toys our Darkken gave her." as he turned to look down the hall. As few seconds later an agent ran up looking very fidgety and opened his mouth and was timidly cut off by Ron. "Let me guess you just checked where you stored Shego's weapons and clothing and they're gone." All the man could do was nod his head.

"So lets lock the place down, and find her she can't be that far away." as Kim turned away from the cell.

"That is where your wrong red, my olive skinned sparring partners been gone for a while, looks like the batteries are almost dead, and they have a 12 hour life span usually. And I can give you 3 guesses where she's gone."

"And That's where 'Rock?"

Fielding the question for her, and eyeing his twin "Back to Darkken, O' he who shares my face. Well boy and girls this just became far more complicated. Tracking Shego when she doesn't want to be found is impossible, half her skill, half a few toys Darkken gave her."

"Let me guess, she had something that'll lead her to Darkken as well."

"Not as far as know Kim, the girl can just always find Darkken, I'm not sure she's not more homing pigeon than human. I just hope Darkken doesn't have anything up his sleeve already."

------------------------------

Elsewhere

"Well I do believe its time to see if 2 brains are better than one" and the blue skinned maniac stated to laugh


	4. look villians, and a plot

Another day another chapter, I think I need to take saturday off, probly won't though

Jezrianna- thank you for the feed back, and as the line goof you mentioned, it's not a goof, Ron knows the access codes to his GJ, they may not work in Kim and Ron's reality, there's no way of knowing at that point. And thanks for mentioning Ron's harshness, that means he's coming off the way I want him to. And I tried to take your advice with the mistakes.

--------Ch. 4

"We can't just blow that up with a big golf ball. What is it with you and golf anyway?"

"I didn't think your one to talk Monkey Fist, At least I can walk around bare foot and not get starred at." As Duff rose putter in hand ready for a fight.

"You insolent little.." as monkey fist jumped on to the table.

"Both of you stop we're here to deal with Kim Possible, don't make me have Shego get old school on your butts yo."

"You really are daft aren't you man" staring at Darkken

"On that we agree Killigan." as Monkey Fist hopped off the table and got back in his chair.

"Got news for Doctor D, if you won't let me sit at the big table, I'm not going to help you." as Shego stared at her nails in one of the many door ways in Darkkens newest secret layer.

"Shego your the side kick you do what I say, that's how this works." as the blue man shook his head.

"Very true, but please don't tell me you three are talking about the Tempast-Simia idol." as all eyes looked to the entrance of the layer where Darkken's Twin now stood. While he had Darkken's same Skin color and scar, his clothing consisted of a dark gray turtle neck, and black pants, with a lab coat the same color blue as the others Darkkens usual outfit.

Two quick flips and Shego was in the middle of the room hands blazing separating the three villains from the new comer. "Tell me you didn't clone your self, how clone happy can you be?"

"Impudent I see, but I am no clone, I am who he" pointing at Darkken," may have become."

"OK I'm just going to kill this thing." Shego took one step towards the other reality version of Darkken and was descended on by his Shego who had been perched in the rafters, knocking her out in one swift movement, staff in hand."

"I had a feeling you had been shadowing me Shego, as always your timing is perfect." Walking past his assistant to the other three, "attempt to attack me and she will be on you before you can throw the first punch. Now as I was saying I am not of this reality."

"And why should we believe that, you could just be this buffoons clone."

"Trans spectral harmonic generator, I take it you've heard of it." Looking his twin in the eye.

"Of course, your telling me it works?"

"Quite, hence why I and my underling are here, we wish two things both of which we don't have the resources to obtain."

"So you need our help, and what makes you think you'll get it laddie." as Duff eyed over the blue man.

"No, but you will need ours." Shego added meekly

"Have I told you about speaking out of turn?"

All the three assembled were shocked as Shego became very docile, eyes suddenly down cast as she dropped to her knees, "I'm sorry Doctor, I ment no disrespect, but there is something you need to know. Stoppable and Rockweller have meet with Possible and this worlds Stoppable, they may have an alliance."

"Well then you do need our help, if they have joined forces you will be in trouble."

"Hardly, I don't even know this Rockwiller person, and two sidekicks are no threat" laughing at his twin.

"Rock_weller_ is in many ways as dangerous as Possible, and if you think Stoppable is no threat than you are either fortunate or a fool."

"While I agree with you that Stoppable is a threat, you said there where two things you wanted, what's the other." as Lord Fisk once more jumps on the table.

"Something I believe you want, to see the streets stained with the blood of Kim Possible. I lost my chance in my world, I will not see that opportunity wasted here as well."

"Ye have charisma, I'll give you that much, but what makes you think you can do it?"

"Simple I have a plan that will not fail. In my reality creating this weapon is impossible, since it requires resources that due to events in my reality are far to heavily guarded, even for my Shego to obtain. And of course it requires two brilliant minds, and all those that qualify, I can not trust."

"But you can trust us?" his twin inquired

"As I said a lack of resources, and because I know as a fellow scientist knowledge in the pursuit of destruction will interest you. I'll provide you with a way to kill all our enemies, and the device it self, all you three need to do it secure the parts. After words we take what I need to leave, and the data on how to make the device in its final stages and we all win."

"And how do I know if I let you leave you won't come back?"

"Simple my dear twin, with Stoppable and Rockweller gone, my reality will fall before me, and having two global empires is far to much for any man. So do we have an agreement?"

"Sounds good to me."

"As long as this doesn't device of yours doesn't destroy any golf courses I'm all for it"

"If it means the end of Ron Stoppable, we have an alliance."

"Excellent, now this is what I'll need to make this weapon...."

-----------------------------

Kim's Living room

"You'll just have to trust me on this, It can't be done, believe me I've tried more times than I can count."

"No ones impossible to follow Ron, no one."

"Funny you don't recall you tracking me after that little encounter in your bed room"

"Well that's because...um"

In a low whisper 'Rock leans over to the other Ron, "He's got her"

"No way, she'll get out of it," in an equally hushed tone.

"OK I couldn't do it, but it was dark."

"Spectrometer sunglasses" As Ron grinned

"OK just cause you did it to me once doesn't mean we can't follow her."

"Told you she could get out of it" giving Ron a grin and out load, "This isn't getting us any where. Look Kim I know your top dog here and all, but Ron does have more experience with her than anybody else, if he says it can't be done, its best to take his word. But Drakkens another matter, he'll slip up, through him we'll find her. Besides, four on two, even if Darkken does recruit some thugs or makes some machine warriors, we can take 'um down no sweat."

"I just don't like sitting here, I should be out there doing something."

"Well do what ever you want KP, I'm gone" as the Hooded Ron moved towards the door.

"And where do you think your going?" as Kim grabbed the hood halting him.

"Right now we can't do anything, and there is something I _need_ to do" giving Bonnie a quick look.

'Rock opened her mouth but was cut off by the Ron sitting next to her, "Come on KP, they've prove that we can trust them. And it's not like we haven't had to wait for clues in the past, if he needs to get out for a few minutes what's the harm?"

"I'm just going to the park, I need to clear my head. I'll be back in an hour, two at the most, and Wade finally patched a line into my comm." Pulling out a small cell flip cell phone, detailed in brownish tan, with a red stripe running up the middle. Flipping it open it appeared normal, till he pushed a small button, swinging the top half down revealing a computer screen and Wade waving back at her.

"Problem Ron"

"No Wade, just showing Kim you can get me. If something goes wrong it will only take me five or ten minutes to get back."

"All right, fine go." Giving him a small smile as she let go of the hood and he walked out the door.

"Thanks for backing him up Ron."

"No sweat, pretty obvious the guy needed some time away from Kim."

"From everybody really" getting a weird look from the two humans and Rufus who had finally deiced to leave Ron's pocket. "Some times he just needs to be alone"

"So he went to the park, its crawling with people." as Kim sat back in her chair

"Trust me, for Ron to be alone in a crowd of people is easy, he just needs to get where there are some birds and.." stopping her self in mid sentence.

"What do you mean where there are some birds" getting a weird look for Ron.

She didn't even get a chance to open her mouth as Kim spoke up, "Let me guess he's a bird watcher? That's how he knew so much about eagles and turkeys isn't it?"

"Well not some much of birds as all animals. But since it is the park, That's probably what he'll end up watching. You know if he brings people they can get bored and make noise, spoil the thrill of the hunt, so to speak." doing the best to give a smile.

"So he can play mind game with Brick and the other football players, can sneak up on Kim, and he watches birds. And just when I was beginning to think I was really cool and tough in your reality, he has to go and tell me that. why." as he proceeds to mock cry.

"I really hope he walks threw that door in a second to beat him to a pulp" turning her attention to Kim and away from Ron's theatrics. "So when does Wade think he can finish my new comm?"

"Wade told me it'll take a day, provided he doesn't have to start work on anything big, the

schematics he obtained from Ron's was all he needed to make a replica. But why do you want it in dark blue and gold, and please don't say its school colors."

"No, I just like dark blue, as for the gold, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Kim are you four ready for dinner" her dad asked as he walked in the room, "excuse three, where's the other Ron?"

"He went to the park dad, I'll call...that dirty.... he left on purpose didn't he!?" turning to 'Rock

"Its Ron and food, he never passes on free food. He choose to bolt so its best to just let him suffer with cold food, besides, if he really needed to leave its best we let he him, he'll be back when he's ready."

"And here I thought you were nice. OK we'll let him go hungry."

"Boo-Yah, more for us buddy"

"Cheese, yoo hoo" Rufus added as the three followed Mr. Possible to the kitchen.

------------------------

Mean while back at Drakkens Base

"I can't believe any version of me would take that crap.'

"At least you have a choice of what you'll take."

Shego eyed her alter version skeptically, "just hit him with the staff and be done with it."

"I can't" not meeting her twins gaze.

"Yes you can , its Darkken he's not the tough, if he wasn't useful I'd probably knock mine out."

"No, I mean I can't you see this" Pointing at her choker, "if I try and lay a finger on him with violent intentions this thing will kill me. It's a variation of the neural compliance chip, if I try to so much as think about hurting him, it knows, and causes feed back to my central nervous system, If I tried to kill him the amount of feed back would fry me completely. And yes I have tried to remove it, but that causes the same result as thinking about hurt him.

"You are kidding right" but the look on her twins face told her she wasn't.

"You have no idea how much I want to take this off and to.." dropping to her knees, mouth open but no sounds leaving it, the pain quite evident on her face, A few seconds later it was over but the pain was still on her face. Her twin wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry" and for the first time and years, she ment it.

--------------------------------

Later at Kim's house

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time." as the hooded Ron opened the door.

"We were beginning to think we'd have to come after you"

"Sorry 'Rock, but you know me and the park."

"I don't see what's so great about birds" Ron's face went pale at Tim's words

"Yeah they never do anything cool, they just sit there how can you watch them that long." only to bring Ron's face back to its normal hue at Jim's.

"I can't understand how the two of you can sit and make all those inventions of yours and call if fun myself."

"There's some dinner left if your hungry Ron, it was ready a few minutes after you left, 'Rock said we shouldn't call you." a grin forming on Kim's face.

"Not a problem, I'm not hungry anyway, so where's my reflection?"

"He had to go home, parents needed him for some reason. So I take it you had fun." rising to meet him in the hall way.

"Enough to get my head straight, and no still no clue where Darkken is. So Rock' behaving her self?"

"Yeah, its kind of of eerie, I never thought I'd have a civil conversation with Bonnie."

Lowering his voice "Do I want to know what you to talked about."

"Little things, her past, all the extracurricular she's done." Shaking her head, "And I though I put a lot on my plate when I was young."

"Yeah your really and old woman KP"

"You know what I mean. But I need to ask you something"

"Let me guess sleeping arrangements?"

"Yeah, we want to keep the Stoppables out of this, but we can't throw you out, so would you be comfortable"

"In a hotel or tied up on the floor"

Laughing a bit, "we were thinking you could sleep on the couch."

"Actually I was hoping for the floor."

"Your kidding right"

"Nope, I like sleeping on the floor, but I'd prefer the back yard." Which brought her to the floor laughing.

From the other room, "Told you his answer would crack you up Kim."


	5. even more plot

-----------Ch. 5

The next day was pretty uneventful 'Rock and her Ron spent the day at the Possibles home, while Kim and her Ron went to school. Wade finished of 'Rock's comm. and linked it to his system so all five were now connected. It was an exact copy of Ron's except for the color, dark blue body with gold trim. No missions came up, and no word on Shego and Doctor Drakken. Kim and 'Rock did end up spending several hours at the Global Justice training area, sparring, both against each other, and against many of Doctor Directors top agents. While the Rons' spent most of the day wolfing down food Bueno Nacho.

The following day the ever coat wearing Ron ended up going with Kim to school, but both left their comms on so 'Rock and Ron could keep up with their work. But by the time the last class hit Wade had to interrupt the four.

"Sorry guys, I have twin hits here, no pun intended guy."

"None taken" the Ron's responded in unison despite their being at school and Kim's house respectively.

"We have a hit from Bio-Synch industries and Barrier Design respectively. Bio specializes in leading edge technologies for manipulating DNA, and Barrier Design specializes in creating new polymers and hybrid metals. Equipment's been stolen from both, Both companies aren't giving up any information as to what was taken, but I get the feeling it was pretty high end. I think we need check them both out. Problem is Bio-Synch is in New York and Barrier Design is in San Francisco, so hitting both as a unit would take a while."

"In other words you want us to spilt up" looking at the Ron next to her, "You and 'Rock up for a mission."

"I have no problem with one, you 'Rock?"

"Not a problem on this end."

"I have a question KP, not to say we can't leave these guys alone, but they don't really know anything about the guys we deal with. What if the place they go to is like something there Drakken would do, but is more something our Professor Dementor would pull?"

"My twins got a point, so what do you propose we do."

"Splitting the team worked for school, I have no problem going with 'Rock?"

"Not A Chance, you and me twin boy, the girls can take New York, we got Frisco. Unless there a problem with that Kim." Looking at her.

"No, I'm OK with that, you two seem to know what your doing. So Sorry Ron, looks like its gender pairing. We'll meet you at my house a in a few minutes to get changed, Wade..."

"Already booking your travel arrangements."

---------------------------

San Francisco

"I was expecting Miss Possible" as the man lead them to where the theft had occurred

"We know, things have come up, and she has approved us to do these investigations," The coat wearing Ron told him with complete authority while scanning for anything that might a clue and doing his best to keep his head deep in his hood so as to not raise questions. "But we assure you, Miss Possible will be on the actual case."

"And I've been doing this with KP for years, we're the next best thing to her being here in person." The non concealed Ron added

"So what exactly was taken sir?" Ron asked from within the hood.

"A new Polymer" Bring the attention of the 3 straight ahead as the entered a large lab, and to the female voice that answered them. Even with the lab coat and unflattering clothing the twin Rons couldn't help but notice she was quite beautiful.

"I swear the rules no longer apply"

"Tell me about it"

"pardon?" She asked

"Sorry ma'am, please what kind of polymer was it?" as the coat and glove wearing Ron shook her hand.

"Its a new liquid polymer prototype, capable of absorbing impacts far greater than anything on the markets. Since we can't find a way to turn it in to a solid, finding a use for its been difficult. But its potential is limitless, we designed it as a replacement for current flack jackets for the police and military, and while making more isn't really a problem, we can't risk it getting in to the wrong hands."

"But if its liquid, what good is it really, wouldn't it be as much protection as gelatin?" asked the normal Ron watched his twin bending down to look at something on the floor"

"Ow"

"You OK Ro....ger, you OK there Roger?" catching him self, not wanting to explain why they were both named Ron

"Yeah, think something bit me, but I'm fine." As the coat wearer once more focused on the floor.

"Sorry, you were saying..OW, I think you have a bug problem" slapping his neck

"The polymer is quite built proof, as well as fire, impact, and laser proof. Because of its liquid nature it can absorb impacts and redistributes the impact over the entire area. And since we can't find a way to attach it to anything, well you can see why using it for anything at the moment is beyond us."

"So do you have any enemies or competitors? people who might want it."

Before she could even get her mouth open, the coat wearing Ron spoke up. "It was Duff Killigan"

"What?"

"Duff did it, he was here, and it looks like Fisk as well"

"And you know this how?"

"A trick I picked up, trust me, but what would he want with something like this?"

"I'm sorry you know who did this? Please tell me he isn't dangerous."

"He's a golf obsessed maniac" as the Doctor gave Ron a odd look, "yeah I know, it sounds weird. And yes he's dangerous, but he's not a gun for hire, if he took it he plans of using it himself. And Fisk's well, he's complicated"

"Call Wade tell him to contact Kim and 'Rock and find out what was taken on their ends, I have a feeling this is going to get worse before it gets better.

-------------------------------------

Bio-Synch

"I was under the impression that you had a male side kick."

"Ron's my partner, and I usually do but things have come up.", turning her gaze to 'Rock. "You are sure those 2 will be all right, aren't you?" Bonnie was now decked out in her mission gear. A sleeveless midnight blue turtle neck, black cargo pants, dark blue arm guards and her belt complete with a grappling hook firing hair dryer similar to Kim's own.

"Trust me, Ron is in good hands with my partner, he's not just a pretty face, he does this regularly too you know. So tell us Doc. what's this thing you want us to find anyway?" as she swats at a bug.

"Well it doesn't really have a name yet"

"You built something but didn't name it?" as Kim gave him a questioning look while shooing a bug away.

"It's complicated, everyone involved in its creation is an ego maniac and wants their name on it, hence we didn't give it a name, we just call it 'Big B'."

"OK so what's Big B do?"

"It has the ability to manipulate DNA, fuse it to other items, both organic and inorganic. It can infuse DNA memory on to other organisms..."

"You made a mutation device!?" 'Rock's voice came out as a hybrid of a normal voice and a scream.

"Um well yes, sort of."

"Bonnie are you.."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm sorry, long story."

"But the thieves were the real mystery, we only managed to get one image of them" as pulled out a black and white photo from a security camera

"Monkey Ninjas"

"Fisk?"

"Monkey Fist, but why would a half ape want a mutation device."

"Whoa wait back up, Fisk is half monkey here? Oh Ron is going to love this." A grin forming at her lips.

"Don't tell me he.." as her Kimmunicator stars going off. "What's the sitch Wade."

"Wrong guy KP" The alter Ron responded, "but there is a sitch, Killigan was here."

Kim's screen splits "But my twin won't tell me how he knows its Killigan."

"Trust him, if he says it Killigan it is" as Bonnie started talking in to her own comm.

"Hate to break up the party" as wade over rides all the screens of the various comm. devices,

"But we have another hit, and its important. The Shegos' just hit Data Line Incorporated, and stole a experimental data processor, we're talking some serious equipment guys. If this thing lives up to the hype, it could revitalize the computer industry as we know it."

"The Shegos', Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist, what do you bet this isn't a coincidence." Kim said, more a statement than a question.

"One of them did leave some soil. Data Line has the required equipment to process it, so with luck I can pin point where they came from, I'll get back to you as some as I have something."

"OK, Ron's head back to the airport and wait for Wade, Bonnie and I will do the same, one way or another we'll figure something out."

----------------------------------

Drakkens Lab

"Just tell me why we had to make that liquid and coat those mechanical bugs with it." The Drakken in the full blue suit asked.

"If you can't figure it out I'm not telling you dear reflection."

"Then at least tell my why the bugs?"

"Because we need the DNA of our opponents, as well as that those we work with to truly make this machine effective, and what is their ETA Again""

"With the rockets active half and hour ,so you really think this will work?"

"No doubt in my mind, and knowing Shego she's left all the clues we need to ensure their deaths."

"YOU HAD HER LEAVE CLUES! Then why bother insuring Killigan would not get caught breaking in?"

"We must control everything in this confrontation, Killigan would have tipped our hand to soon. Trust me, is in place, this layer, it has everything we need to ensure their deaths, provided those four get back here in time for us to complete our weapon."

"Well according to the security cameras, the Shegos' have returned, as well and Monkey Fist."

"Good, we need Killigan's part last anyway, so we can move forward on construction. Very soon both our problems will be over."

-----------------------------

the airport

"This just occurred to me Bonnie, how exactly did you block Shego's attacks when we first met? Her staff was cutting through asphalt like warm butter, so how did 2 simple arm guards hold up against it"

"Probably because these aren't not ordinary guards. When I officially became part of the team, Wade said he couldn't send me up against those threats with out some kind of defense, so he made these for me. I have no clue what they're made of, but they can hold up to pretty much anything. I've grown quite attached to them really."

"Hate to break up the conversation girls but I have news," as Wade clicked on the Kimmunicator.

"So where are the Shegos' Wade?"

"The soil sample is exclusive to a little spot in Nicaragua near the ocean. And get this I cross referenced the spot with the Global Justice files on the area, a drug lord was using a base in that area for manufacturing and sporting events. Plus records that were seized by the arresting authorities shows he had a partner in the construction of the base."

"You think its Drakken?" as Bonnie butted in with her comm.

"Looks like it, and I already have flights booked for you and the boys. You should both arrive about the same time."

"Thanks Wade, Oh and what did you mean by sporting events?

----------------------------------

"Gladiators!" the noncoat wearing Ron yelled

"Yes Ron, records say this guy was holding some serious fights. As in the kind that only one person walks away from."

"I know Drakkens bad but I had no idea he was that crazy." It took a few minutes but Wade managed to fill the other Ron's in on the developments, and both were currently on the way to meet the girls.

"So do you have any schematics for the building Wade?"

"They're already on their way Ron, but I'm not sure what good they'll do you. Everything indicates its one way in one way out, and that's through the front door."

"Yeah this doesn't seem like a trap to anybody" as normal Ron turned his attention away from his comm and the conversation his twin was having, to once more try and coax Rufus from his spot in his pants pocket.

"come on buddy its fine up here"

"no way"

"Rufus, with it up with you lately, so my twins a little up tight, but he's cool"

"not moving" as Rufus did his best to curl into a ball.

-------------------------

It took a few hours for both teams to arrive at the airport and travel to where Wade had specified. From the outside it looked like a normal ware house on the coast, but from what Wade had relayed, it was far more. First was the arena which was little more than a large circle. The only other door lead to a hallway and connected to an observation room in the upper balcony where the drug lord had watched the fights. Further down the hallway was the lab as well as a few side corridors. And perhaps the worse part of the whole thing was the base had some kind of array that would prevent Wade from keeping in touch with them, at least till he could figure a way around that. The only reason the local law enforcement hadn't ceased it was some quick work by a team of lawyers on the drug lords behalf.

"I want to say it again, We are walking into a trap" The coat wearer said

"We know partner of mine" as Bonnie wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Just making sure" as he pulled away from Bonnie and removed his coat and pulled off his shit revealing a hunter green tank top, and dropped his other shit on the ground, then slipped the coat back.

"He changed shirts, then it's officials we're in for a fight."

Eyeing his twin "And the point of changing your shit is?"

"I like this shit" giving his twin a grin

"OK If we're done with the fashion show boys, he have a job to do." As the four walked to the entrance.

-----------------------------

Alarmed stated going off in the Lab.

"See I told you we shouldn't leave clues."

"Relax my mirror, it won't take long for it the be fully powered, but still we must keep them busy." Turning to the others, "One of you deal with our guests for a few moments."

Dropping down from the ceiling, "That will be my honor, by the time I and my ninjas are done, the females will be all you and your machine will need to deal with Drakken." Laughing violently as he walked to the hall way that would taking him the arena.

"Go keep an eye on him my reflection" And Drakkens twin follow to the observation room, but as he passed by Shego in a low whisper he let out

"Watch him"


	6. So that's why ron's been so weird

Gotta tell ya, I'm just going to wrap this up and post the rest of the chapters so I can stop worring about them, but trust me the this chapter is worth it, so is the next

--------------ch. 6

"Gotta tell ya, for a trap I'm not impressed" As Ron looked around the circular room. The walls were smooth, what he guessed was a glass window was about 30 feet over head. "I have to tell you, your instincs need work Ron my brother" As the door way they had just entered was blocked as a gate slammed down.

"You were saying twin boy" as his coat wearing twin got in a fighting stance.

"Welcome Team's Possible to your doom" Drakken voice rang out through unseen speakers as he appeared in the glass over looking them, a microphone in hand. "But first, before the main event, a little warm up!" As he began laughing maniacally the gate under his room, opened and a legion of monkey ninjas stormed out and formed a perimeter around the wall. The members of the teams Possible arranged themselves in a small circle facing the monkeys ready for an attack. The coat wearing Ron faced the entrance the monkeys came from, and hence was the first to see Monkey fist enter. For the first time taking in the image of the half man half monkey, noticing the many similarities of his own Lord Fisk, as well as the blaring differences.

"So you must be the other Mr. Stoppable, I'm not impressed." Taking in the near mirror image of the man who had denied him his destiny as the sole master of the mystical monkey power. "I will take great pleasure in killing two Stoppables.

"Big words thumb feet" As the coat wearing twin never took his attention off the man before him.

But the others had their eyes on the monkeys that surrounded them, especially Ron of this reality, who couldn't help but notice there was something different about them. For some reason he couldn't place exactly what it was, but he knew there was something off about them.

"Well enough of this witty banter, MONKEY NINJAS KILL THEM!"

The four braced for an assault, but the monkey never moved, rather a few took a step or two back closer to the wall, to the shock of their master.

"I said kill them!" Monkey Fists words were hard and cruel, sending chills up the spines of all who heard it. But still the monkeys didn't move. But Ron did as he took off his gloves and coat, which seemed to set the monkeys off, screaming and jumping and moving further back against the wall, and a small hand full running back to the gate and down the hall.

The correlation hardly went unnoticed by Monkey Fist who starred at Ron,

"You, how are you doing this, its not possible unless.." realization suddenly dawning on him. 'He never told me, That fool Drakken never told me, how could he be so stupid as to leave suck knowledge out, those two must have realized my realities incompetent Stoppable can't by like him. He is the sole master of the mystical monkey power in his reality' sending a jolt of fear through him something he never thought possible. "No No No No it's not Possible, you can't be..."

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR"

All eyes turned to the now coatless Ron, well the human eyes turned to him, many of the monkeys had followed the earlier ones and charged back through the door they had entered.

Ron pulled his hand away from his neck and reached down to grab his coat and tossed it at 'Rock.

"You sure you want to do this Ron?" holding the coat close to her.

"No, but there is no point in going back now, I need to let it out and there is no time like the

present." as he brought his hand back to his neck and his body shimmered and distorted slightly as he pulled his hand away with a gold, silver, and orange collar appearing in hand that he tossed to Bonnie in one swift movement. The whole process taking only 2 seconds.

And then Ron was gone, and what stood in his place, was something far different. It was the same height as Ron, same basic build, same clothes, minus shoes, but beyond that nothing on him looked like the person that had once been there. His body was now covered in fur of tannish brown, not unlike the top he had on earlier. But the fur was also adorned with black stripes over his entire body. His arms and hands were the same except for the fur, though his hands seems some how bigger. His feet, were now small, all his weight resting on the balls, while he kept his heels which were longer and rounded were kept up, ending in small tuffs of fur. The rest of his legs were similar to humans. His body from what all could tell given the clothing seemed human minus the tail that hung out of his pants through a carefully placed hole, that Kim and Ron couldn't remember seeing till now. The tail was long Kim guessed about two feet long maybe three, and covered in tan fur and black stripes. And his head was distinctly not human, twin triangles, stood at the top replacing the ears, both pointed straight ahead at Monkey Fist. His eyes were

Greenish-gold, with small black slits. His mouth was pushed out in more of a muzzle colored white, a pink nose at the fore front.

After only five seconds what was left of the monkey army was gone, leaving only Monkey Fist to stand against to four.

"What kind of abomination are you?"

His voice like his body had changed, becoming deeper, and smother, but retained trace of the voice he had used earlier. "Your one to speak of abominations Fisk, now come if you want a fight I'll be happy to give you one." Giving a come here motion with his fingers. Only to be answered as Monkey fist turned tail running back down the entrance as the gate slammed shut.

"Oh come on", turning to Bonnie, "I finally get someone I can play with and turns tail." Catching Kim and her grappling hook pointed at him out of the corner of his eye, as one of his ears shifted to pick up her words

"What are you, what kind of game is this, give me one reason not to shoot you now."

"The Doctors call me Felo-Sapian, a cat man, I am Ron Stoppable, I just took a different route getting to where I am today than yours did. And I can't make you believe me."

"You lied to us, you never said you were a.."

"Freak of nature, would you if you were in his shoes." Drakken's voice rang out in the arena, but this time it was a Cat Ron's Drakken. "My boy what I could have done with you, all that destructive power, and yet you insist on helping instead of ruling, such a shame. But don't worry, I plan on scraping you off the walls, I'm sure I can do something with your DNA. But now with out further ado, I present to you that which will kill you all."

Forcing the four apart as a new door formed under them and silver human like blob began rising from it.

"Give me one reason to trust you" Kim's eyes shifting from the Cat Ron the silver creature.

"Trust can't be manufactured only earned, if you don't now, then we may die, I never lied to you I just didn't tell you the whole story, I didn't want you to be sacred of what I had become."

"When this is over.."

"Yeah long conversation, I got it"

"I told you we should have put in a faster motor on that lift when we put it in last week" As Shego shook her head for in side the observation room, due to the time it was taking to the platform to rise.

Each of the four on the floor took a side surrounding the silver creature. Cat Ron attacked first claws extending from his fingers, but before contact could be made the creature shifted, ducked and kick Ron in the gut. When the creature stood up it was an exact copy of Ron's feline form only in silver, down to the extended claws. Kim struck next with a flying side kick, only to be blocked and thrown back as the creature, now and exact silver copy of Kim reversed the attack throwing Kim across the room. Bonnie tried next with a leg sweep, the silver Kim jumped and landed as a silver Bonnie who aimed a kick at Bonnie's face, only to have the foot caught by Bonnie's arm guards, but the impact still knocked her in to the wall. Human Ron came next moving in before dropping to one knee while spinning catching the creature in the stomach, which had no result what so ever other than making it look like him. The creature answered the attack by slamming its fist in to the ground where Ron had been missing him by a hairs breath as he rolled out of the way, but the impact of the strike caused dabrie to erupt. A large piece of which caught Ron in the shoulder knocking him back on to his back. Bring Ron's Feline twin back to the attack jumping on top of the silver Ron slamming his claws into him, bring the creature to the ground but little damage and spring boarding off him spinning in the air and landing facing his opponent. It quickly rose to its feet but rather than being a copy of cat Ron, it was of Monkey Fist that landed a open palm strike to his sternum with his right foot.

"Do you understand my reflection?" Drakken not taking his eyes off the battle below him.

"Except for altering the smell from our robot insects, I believe so."

"Then do tell, so those gathered with us may understand my brilliance."

"We used the robot insects to collect blood from those four" waving his hand to the arena floor, and Kim currently fighting the robot is Shego form. "As well as taking samples from our Shego's, Monkey Fist and Killigan. We used the Bio-Synch device to adhere the DNA memory to the processor the Shego's recovered for us, that in turn had installed in a robot's endo structure. As a result the robot gained the ability to move and think like those eight, but thanks to its programming all it can do is kill those with Possible, Stoppable, and Rockweller DNA. We manipulated the polymer so that it was able to adhere to our robot, thus making it impossible to damage. Using the Bio-synch devise once more we tied its exterior to the DNA that the robot was accessing as well as certain key weapons exclusive to that form. But the endo structure itself provides the robot with greater speed and strength than its exterior form would suggest. It in many ways is the ultimate weapon, but since we can't change its programming there are some what short term answers."

"True my reflection, but if we make it to smart, we can't quite be sure what it will do, but for now a simple task is for the best, if it can kill those four, it will well worth the effort to make more."

"You have a point."

"Just remember are alliance Drakken, ye can do what ye wish, but the golf courses of the world are off limits."

"As are the monkeys and apes"

"Yes, yes, I will keep our agreement," 'for now', "But why did we have to smell proof the robots?"

"Because of Stoppable's nose, it has lead him to spoil my plans one to many times. Before I altered her,I witnessed him follow Shego two hours in a blizzard with only that nose to guide him. If we sent the robot insects to retrieve his blood with out proper scent insect he would have detected them instantly and captured them, and then where would we be?"

"So that is Ron Stoppable down there, but how" Monkey fists eyes were locked on the cat man as he twisted mid air and landed on all four against one wall, slipping into a flip to land on his feet as his human twin came at a silver Killigan with a knee.

"Yes it is, he's quite impressive isn't he, I do wish he would see the light and work for me."

"But how is it possible."

"I'm not completely sure, but I believe it has something to do with a creature in my reality called AAME, a mutant who makes mutants."

"Interesting, very interesting." as Fisk watched the fight, 'did I make a mistake, should I have fought that creature, his style is reminiscent of the monkey style. If I can defeat him, that pathetic human shouldn't be much of a threat.'

"We're getting our tails kicked here boys and girls."

"No kidding fur ball" as Bonnie dodged a kick from the silver cat Ron.

"I think we need a new plan." as Kim dodged the silver tail as it tried to come done on her foot, only to leave cracks along the floor on impact.

"Rushing it together might work, it couldn't hurt." as human Ron bearly managed to side step a leg sweep from a silver Shego.

"Heard worse ideas, on 3" as Kim took a charging stance, as did the cat Ron on her left. and all for together "3!" Dog piling on her. At first it seemed to work, then threw all four back, in a form not yet faced. It was primarily made of a female version of Ron's feline form, given the top if had on, it seemed to be Shego. Its feet were from Monkey Fist, in one hand was Shego's staff in the other Killigan's putter the long mane of hair coming from it'd head seemed to be from Kim, but the ends looked distinctly like Bonnie's.

"Oh come on, it can't take piece of me!" the human Ron half joked half wined.

"Not a time for ego Ron, I think we're in real trouble here." his partner panted

"Easy for you to say KP, your part of it."

Not wanting to hear more, feline Ron charged in but was caught by the staff and putter as the silver hybrid rolled on to its back, and shot its feet up into his stomach towards him near the ceiling. Ron tried to grab anything on the way up but the no avail as came slamming on to his twin on his arch down. The girls had already charged in and had forced it back, working as a finely tuned fighting machine blocking, attacking and covering for each other.

Looking at his human self beneath him, using a voice so low he wasn't even sure his twin could hear him, "call it"

"what?" having no clue what his twin was talking about

"_it_" rolling off his twin and going back to the girls who had managed to do more now than he had during the entire fight, "If I find Kim I'm to be out of the job" as he joined the fray

The human Ron just watched the fight finally understanding what his feline counter part meant, 'but I can't do it, and KP and Bon Bon can take this thing.' But a part of him knew it was wishful thinking, he could see the sweat coming off every inch of them, a few more minutes fighting as hard against that thing and they'd be spent, and he doubted his feline twin could pull out a win, and the odds of him winning were slim. And his heart sank as he saw the silver demon lay a putter across Bonnie's arm guards, even though she caught it, but the impact still through her back, making the cat man pause leaving him open for only a second, but enough for fisted foot to be brought across his face. Leaving Kim alone, she managed to block and spin turning into a leg sweep knocking it off it's feet, and using the momentum to perform a flip back to her feet. Before she could even ready another attack, it was on it's feet ready , its staff in both hands. two steps were all it managed as spark erupted from wound on its side. Aching to the side, Kim could see the source of the wound's creation, her partner, holding a silver sword, his body in a fighting stance, she had never seen before.

'Magic sword beats technology, thank you kitty cat', still amazed by the power he felt when he was in contact with the Lotus Blade. 'Keep it together Ron, keep it in sword mode, and just maybe I can get out of this with out completely breaking my promise."

The wound on the robot didn't stay as a wound very long, as the polymer covered the wound and attacked Ron with it's staff. Ron caught the attack with his sword, blocking and turning the momentum against the robot, side stepping making it pass him after the brief weapon clash, turning the pass into a down word sword strike, once more slicing through the polymer, cutting through circuitry and metal of the endo structure. The robot turned and brought the staff back down on top of Ron, only to once more have the strike caught and redirected by the sword missing Ron completely as the wound on the back was covered by the polymer once more. A sliver foot-hand managed to knock Ron back enough for the silver robot to attack. The charge was easy for Ron to read, the robot planned on running him through and he was ready. The side step was quick, effortless, the hilt of the sword lengthened to allow both hands a grip, the down ward arc of the sword hit home at the base of the passing robots neck, slicing the head from the body. 2 parts of the robot came slamming to the ground, Ron stayed on the defensive, having seen to many movies where cutting off the head did little good. The polymer covered the wound of the head's neck, but not before a shower of sparks escaped it. The body was similarly effected but rose, and took three steps before falling to the ground it self defeated.

"Well this is unexpected"

"Well so much for this Doctor D's great plan." as Shego grabbed her Drakken and headed for the door.

"We should go as well Doctor, there will be another time." the other Shego urged her doctor taking him by the hand leading him out.

"Well that's it, I'm never working with any of you again." as Killigan turned him self following the other Drakkens down the hall.

'Fools, they have no clue about the power of that sword. I applaud you Mr. Stoppable, you may yet prove your usefulness to me. But taking the Lotus Blade will have to wait, escape is the first order of business, luckily I always plan for emergencies such as these', following the others.

"Way to go Ron, you might have just saved our lives." as Kim hugged him

"No sweet KP" as he stuck to sword in belt.

"So you want to explain the sword"

"Now is not the time for talk, if we lose our Drakken, who knows how long it will take to find him again." as the cat Ron keep his eyes on the emptying room above him.

"What to you bet that's just normal glass up there" as Bonnie pulled out her grappling hook hair dryer.

"Heard worse ideas" as Kim and Ron did the same. The trio of hooks hit home, shattering the glass. Recoiling the hook, a second shot embedded the hooks in the far wall. "Going up, you coming Ron?"

He popped his claws out and began scaling the battle scared wall his claws finding easy grips, "I have my own way up"

The humans were quickly pulled up their cords and in to the room as they waited for Ron to finish his climb. Mid way up, Ron turned to looked at the hole now in the a wall and smiled 'so it really will come when called' grinning, before joining the others in the room. "One door, yeah this is hard."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator a brought up the map, "its suppose to be a near maze of hall ways beyond this point finding them won't be easy"

"Their scents are strong, just stay on my tail" as the cat Ron bolted down the hallway.

"Trust him, no one better at this than Ron." as Bonnie followed the cat man, followed by the other after a second. They followed him for maybe 15 second before he stopped at a side corridor.

Turning towards the others, "Fisk broke off, the rest are down there" jerking his head down the main hallway. "Down the hall it smells like the Shegos' and Killigan have stopped, be ready." A feral smile curling on his lips, "The ape man and I have unfinished business." as he shot down the side hall to his monkey prey buffet.

"It safe to leave him alone?" Kim had to ask as Bonnie jogged down the hall

"Don't worry Ron's a pro" as the 2 followed her. True to Ron's words, 2 turns down the hall there stood the 2 Shegos' and Duff Killigan standing in front of 2 hallways. The 3 villains didn't even bother with words as they attacked, the Shego's taking on their respective female counter parts, as Duff went after Ron, who pulled out his sword.

'I hope Monkey Fist wasn't pulling my leg about the private golf course he knows about, but a wee sword seems like a strange thing to want, even for him.' But Killigan did his best, deliberately forcing Ron down the hallway he had been behind.

"Well now sonny Jim, yee faired well against Drakken's Robot, but lets see how you face a real opponent." Bringing his putter up to meet Ron in an attempt to hit his chin, a strike that was blocked by the sword. "Funny I don't seem ta remember you being this good.

"I'm full of suprises." as Ron maneuvered him self back away from Duff further away from the girls.

"Then lets try some thing different" pulling out several golf balls, hitting one, Ron managed to dodge the ball but the explosion that erupted from it throwing him back.

The impact did little damage to Ron, but he was ready as three more golf balls came at him, unconsciously he commanded the sword to react as it shifted to a shield to absorb the impact. Given the proximity of the balls and the explosion and resulting smoke Duff couldn't make out the swords transformation. Nor was he prepared as Ron charged from the smoke a staff in hand, that hit it's mark of his sternum, knocking if off balance, as Ron continued the attack in to an upward strike to Duff's chin, lifting him off the ground and coming back down moments later hard, and no longer conscious. A quick command was all it took to change the Lotus Blade back to normal.

'Come on KP have those two out cold by the time I get there' as Ron bolted down the hall hoping the fight with the robot hadn't weaken her to badly. 'I know you can do anything but you still have your limits.'

Richoting off the wall into a round kick across Shego face was the best move Kim had pulled since the fight started, as much as she hated to admit it the fight with the robot, had taken a lot out of her. A quick glance at Bonnie told her, she was suffering from a similar situation, her own Shego was completely refreshed and she was tired. Bonnie managed to block a thrust from Shego's staff and counter with a side kick to the green womans' body. Both girls were having the same thought through out the fight 'she knows me to well'. Kim managed to side step the her Shego's dive, but received a grim reminder of her opponents deadly skill as each finger left long tracks in the wall crossing the slash her staff wielding twin had made at the beginning of the confrontation.

And it hit her, "Routine 12a" silently praying Bonnie had heard her and the difference in their realities weren't that great.

A quick glance to Kim was all Bonnie could manage, but it was enough to look her in the eyes, 'I really hope I'm reading you right' as attention snapped back to Shego and blocking the attack with her guards. Doing her best to give the impression of being driven back, not that it was that hard at the moment, moving to Kim back first. Old instincs came on alert and combined with the ones they were currently using as the girls took measure of their distance from each other and the Shego's before them. The single was immediate for both as they simply knew, Bonnie bending down as Kim rolled over the top of her, kicking the staff using Shego in the face, taking her off guard, as Bonnie lunged to her side, landing an elbow in the other Shego, knocking the wind out of her. Kim managed to land a quick back knuckle to her new opponent as Bonnie rose up into a snapping front kick knocking the offending Shego back.

'Come on, give me what I need' Kim waited and dodged the staff, till she say her opening, grabbing the staff, she did a half slide knocking the woman off her feet, while using the staff as leverage against her flying into the air directly into the wall. Bonnie felt her self slip on a pieces of debree, falling backwards, and couldn't help but smile as she saw Shego starting to leap in an attempt to take advantage of the situation. Bonnie's arms shot back, catching her self, manipulating her body in to a half spin so she faced the floor giving her arms the leverage they needed. Pushing back against the floor her feet we brought straight into Shego's chest, shocking the woman, and throwing her back. A quick glance was given to the collared Shego as her twin struck at Bonnie, as Bonnie slipping into a roll with catching Shego with her feet keeping the roll Bonnie vaulted Shego. Kim had already caught the move from the corner of her eye and side steeped as Shego went flying past her into her twin. Shego's glowing green hand slashed across the neck of her twin, making the woman sheik as the collar activated, sending massive amounts of pain through out her body, then ceased as she fell to the ground the choker several feet away on the ground. Kim and Bonnie didn't waist time double teaming the still moving Shego as Kim went with a kick to the face and bonnie and leg sweep, bring the Woman down, and taking the fight out of her.

Kim's first concern was to the other Shego, as Bonnie watched and feared the worse.

"She's alive, but she's out of the fight for the rest of the day" as she fires her lipstick goo at both just to be careful.

"Small miracles are all I ask for" giving the red head a grin

"Same here" as Ron appeared from the hall way. "After everything with the robot I wasn't sure..."

"Check the motto Ron" As Bonnie jerked her thumb at Kim, "She can, and she did. Now let's find those Drakken's and get out of here. Best bets it the hallway the girls were guarding."

"Shame your Ron's isn't here, he was pretty dead on so far." As the 3 ran down the hallway towards what they hoped were the Drakken's.

His nose told him all he needed to know, Monkey Fist and his ninjas were close, and from the smell plane fuel as well, and most likely a plane to go with it. 'Probably another modification to the plans Drakken put in, when this is over, we need to talk to Wade about up to data reconnaissance.' As he finally approached a door way and his prize. 'No point in being suddel, the Monkeys probably already alerted him.' so Ron let out a roar the second he went through the door way. As no suprise to him, the monkey ninjas went crazy dropping everything moving as far away for as they could.

"Do you have to do that" referring to Ron's roar as Fisk came forward.

"Of course, its half the fun of being furry" giving Fisk a feral grin. "So here's the deal for you to leave you have to stop me, one on one, no help from your monkeys, not that they would."

"What did you do to them anyway?"

"For a Primatologist you don't know much, big cats eat monkeys, I may not be natural, but I'm close enough to over ride your training and force their instincs to take over."

"Cleaver, but I look forward to this fight as well, if I can kill you, then my stoppable will be no challenge and the Lotus Blade will be mine."

"Don't count your chickens before their hatched Fisk." as Ron took a fighting stance, and extended his claws.

Fist charged and leaped, only to miss as Ron dodged, landing on all 4s and countered leaping at Fist arms out stretched. Fist grabbed his arm with one hand and upper cut him with his foot sending Ron back, but Ron true to his feline nature, he landed on his feet. The fight continued, Monkey Fists close range attacks were quickly proven to be a health hazard due to Ron's speed, agility and claws, as Fist soon discovered they were in his toes as well and fingers. And Ron also learned his normal techniques weren't going to do him much good, Fisk's feet were as dangerous as his hands , and his fighting skills surpassed those of his reality's. Ron was eventually thrown back, as Monkey Fist held his wrists in each hand and propelled him with his feet, desperately Ron lunged his head forward turning it to the side in a grab for Fist's throat. Only missing when Fist used his feet on Ron's body to push him self away, several feet, and grabbed his neck out of reflex.

"Your insane"

"No I'm a cat, and I choose to use that to my advantage." As he let out a hiss, and dived at Monkey Fist, sending the ape mutant on the defensive.

"I thought you were one of the good guys" kicking Ron in the face as he leap on to a portable table

"No such thing as good in the wild, only the strongest." as he joined Fist on the table and whipped his tail out at Fist hitting him in the leg, not doing much damage on its own, but shocking Monkey Fist enough to create an opening to lay a strong kick into his ribs.

Fisk himself countered with a flip kick sending Ron to the ground, stunning him and positioning Monkey Fist on am movable gurney. "Glorious, it's time to show you the true power of the monkey ninja" Laughing bringing Ron back to consciousness.

Whispering to himself "and I'll show you the power of the cat" as his feet hit the gurney sending the table flying back at an incredible rate, and left Fist hanging in the air. Bringing his feet under him, Ron meet Monkey fist on the way down laying both rear paws in to his sternum knock the air out of him.

But not before Monkey Fist could get out one word "how?"

"The wise fighter keeps something in reserve, and a Mountain Lion can jump 27 feet in the air, a tables not a challenge"

As Fisk lost consciousness.

"Oh one more things, I don't eat things that are or were part human, doesn't mean I can't choose to intimidate the hell out of them." Dropping to all 4s he let out another roar, sending the monkey ninjas scattering so he could find something to secure Monkey Fist and find the other 3 with out interference. 'Hope you've held together Rock', I can't break in another partner.'

"All that time, that energy, and accomplished nothing, and what's' more is was beaten by the sidekick, THE SIDEKICK!" Drakken long since lost the ability to realize he was ranting, much to the disgust of his twin, but he was preparing for their take off.

'I had it all planed, I know everything that cat man can do, so how is it he twin has access to such a sword and he doesn't? Something to consider next time I suppose, and there is always a next time.' smiling to himself in his own cockiness as he boarded Drakken's escape plane as the door closed behind him.

"Hold it!" as the 3 burst through the doorway to the hanger.

"Sorry my dear by we must be flying" as he laughed through the intercom of the plane and his twin powered up the plane.

"The grappling hooks worked before" as Bonnie grabs her hair drier.

"Worth a shot" as the girls fire shattering the canopy of the plane.

"Are you to cheep to buy anything that can resist damage!" As the alter Drakken leaps for the plane and attempts a mad dash for a second escape route hidden in the floor, only to be struck down by Kim's lipstick launcher holding him down.

"Look who's stupid now," as Drakken continued to power up the plane, and Bonnie and Ron ran towards it attempting to stop the launch. Suprise shoot through much of the room as the nose of the plan angled downward, a hatch in the floor opening just as fast as the small craft launched in to it, and the hatch once more slid shut.

"You know I did not see that one coming" as Ron shakes his head in disgust.

"So I did miss anything?" as the Cat Ron enters dragging Monkey Fist, once more decked out in his coat.

"Nada partner, our Drakken's over there, you saw the twins Shego, coming in, the other Drakken got away.."

"But that's nothing new, so he is still alive right." and Kim's eyes focused on Monkey Fist.

"Last time I checked he was breathing."

Kim was about to let him have it when Kimmunicator went off, "Wade you got through."

"Sorry it took so long, you need anything?"

"Yeah a pick up form Global Justice for our prisoners"

"So I take it everyone's in one piece."

Kim looked at the Feline Ron, "I'll have to get back to you on that Wade," switching it off. "All right start talking, what are you?"

"Not in front of Drakken, I'll tell you all you want to know but not here,' As he switched on the collar once more taking his human form.


	7. Big cat, AAME, and Duu oh my

------------ch. 7

Inside a Global Justice plane heading back to Middleton 'Rock and her Ron sat in adjoining chairs, while facing them in opposing adjoined seats sat Kim and her Ron.

"I want answers, from both of you" As Kim's gaze shifted from one Ron to another, not sure who to question first, the cat man, or her partner who was carefully holding a sword that by all rights he shouldn't have. The way Ron was holding the sword did seem strange to her, it was like it was some sort of sacred objects to him.

"Since I can smell the fear rising off your body, I guess I'll start, and try and put your mind at rest." Bringing him hand back to his neck as the human image vanished replaced by the feline form, for the first time, Kim could make out the extended claws accessing something on the collar. As he pulled his hand way his collar follow, reaching over from his chair he handed it to Kim. "Just so you can see this is the real me."

Taking the collar, she could she the tell tale signs that this was one of Wades devices. "so how of what you told us was a lie?"

"None of it, I omitted details, but never lied. You have to understand, I've been hiding since this happened" waving his arms up and down his body. "When I first saw you, I considered showing you both everything, but the idea of a Kim, any Kim looking at me with fear, I don't think I could handle that, anger yes, not fear." Looking Kim in the eye's before taking a few deep breaths before beginning his story. "You both know what happened to me at Wanna Weep from our time at lunch, Ron from our tip up here, and for all intents and purposes that was the truth."

"So you did lie to us." as Kim gave him an accusing eye.

"No, GJ did revert me back to my human form, but there were complications. According to the GJ technicians the amount and potency of Gills slime ended us permeating my cellular structure. They said it was dormant, and the chance that it would ever active was very slim, almost microscopic, and including themselves, only 5 labs on the planet could identify the change, to everyone else I would appear completely normal. They promised that they would keep working on a way to remove it when the released me to back to my normal life. On the outside I put on a strong face, but the truth was I was miserable, and Kim knew it, I wasn't sleeping well, and was having nightmares. A few weeks later was the annual ski trip, Kim talked to Barkin, and he in turn smoothed it over with the faculty so I could go, hoping she could get me to relax. In a way it was what I needed, fresh air, nothing to worry about, and I was able to spend time with my best friend. I wasn't really in to the skiing, but Kim was so we agreed she'd do the ski thing, while Rufus and I hung out at the lodge for a few hours. Rufus ended up getting all hot about tracking down Big Foot, and I figured we'd go out and be back in 30 minutes. Didn't work out that way, we met up with Barkin, ended up getting caught by Amy's mutant henchmen, and brought to her lab. Rufus and Mr. Barkin were fused together in to a naked Mole man" at that moment every hair on Ron's body stood up, "which is a mental I didn't need."

"I didn't think it was that bad when I saw it" laughed hi human twin.

"Then your either gay, or yours had on pants"

Ron's face went white as an approximation of what his twin must have seen shot it his mind, "He had pants"

"So you don't call her DNAmy in your reality?" Kim asked

"If she called herself that, she never mentioned it to me. As I was saying, after she made the mole man, she came to me. It turned out she was one of those other 4 people that could detect my differences, as she was ecstatic, she told me such a special person had to join her family of Cuddle Buddies, but as anyone, a special one. You've probably noticed my coloring isn't like any cat on earth."

The 2 nodded not wanting to break his stride.

"That's because I'm not a normal cat, Amy called me a Tima a fusion of a Siberian Tiger and a Puma also known as a mountain lion. It was one of her early works, she didn't go into it much further, but I think it was because merging 2 cats together would be easier than fusing a grasshopper with a deer. When she brought it out I was in bad shape, it was old, probably on its last legs, but I could tell she loved it. She told me she had been waiting a long time to find the perfect way to preserve it, and since she had such success with the mole man, and I was so unique, she fused us together. This may be exclusive to our Amy, but the process imprints her on to them, it makes us follow her, and do her bidding, some how the slime countered that aspect of the transformation on me. When I emerged I was like this but still completely in control of my self, that's also when Kim arrived and attacked. I managed to get Barkin and Rufus back to normal, but something happened during the fight causing the base to self distruct and caused an avalanche. Kim managed to get Barkin, Rufus and Amy out of there and escape down the mountain with her dad, I stayed and was half buried with the base. I managed to dig my self out after only an hour, a few hours after that Kim had GJ up there looking for me and excavated the base. I wasn't really sure what to do but I didn't want anyone to see me like this. But I was careless I watched and ended up leaving a trail up the mountain, Kim found it and followed it, thinking I was one of Amy's experimenters, and that I might know what happened to me-Ron. Apparently Amy had kept her mouth shut about me so Kim had no idea I was a mutant. When she found me she ended up shooting with her lipstick goo gun, as mad as she was I thought she'd kill me then and there since she thought I had killed myself-Ron and taken his-my clothing. She was kinda shocked when I spoke to her, apparently none of Amy cretures they'd found could do that. Even with the full rebuilt," gesturing to his face, "Kim knew it was me, granted the first thing I said was how we met helped, but she still knew. We were air lifted to a GJ lab where they went over me with a fine toothed comb. They tried getting information from Amy but she wouldn't say anything, so the lab techs focused on what they could recover from her lab, for the next 3 days they had zero luck finding a way to reverse the process on me, on everything else she made yes but not me. The slime altered the process, they tried explaining it to me once, but I had no clue what they were talking about, but the gist of it was changing me back was way beyond what they could do with out Amy's help. Help that would never come, apparently Amy knew some people wouldn't take kindly to work, so she took persuasions, in the form of AAME. The Amalgamated Animal Mutation Entity, her trump card, we aren't sure where she kept it, but from what they pieced together it was set on a timer only Amy could reset, if she was captured, AAME would come to her rescue. AAME tore though GJ like it was nothing, at the time, she had a serpentine body, with huge white bird wings, the electrical powers of an electric eel, the skin of a rhino, and the strength of an elephant. She rescued Amy and left, we found out later AAME had a flaw, she was obsessed with finding the perfect mate, and breading a new race of animals. Amy couldn't allow that so when she tried to stop her AAME turned her into a hamster."

"The human was obsessed with mating? and turned her greatest creation in to a hamster?" as the human Ron scratched his head.

"No other way around"

"Then can you do something to help me tell those 2 apart, the names are to similar."

"Fine DNAmy was turned in to a hamster better? Apparently DNAmy had made AAME to well, and she some how ended up knowing almost everything her creator did about manipulation DNA. The kicker is, AAME can still understand DNAmy, something we can't. So I was left out in the cold. Kim stayed with me as much as she could, she even had Wade make that collar your holding. He was tinkering with holograms at the time and made that projector for me, it translates every move I make as a cat in to what it would if I were a human it even has a voice synthesizer so my voice comes out normally."

"Except clothing I take it" as Kim inspected the collar

"Yeah, if I took all my clothing off and turned it on I'd be naked, except I'd be wearing shoes. These feet are not designed for human foot wear, but I can switch the shoes off if I need to. When GJ finally decided I wasn't going to kill anyone they released me in to Kim's care, so the collar came in handy letting me try and resume my life. The school and my parents were told, I'd been buried in the avalanche and had been at a hospital recovering up till then, and Barkin had once more smoothed over the problems with the facility for me. But the change altered more the my outward form, I now had the instincts of a cat, the need to hunt, perceiving some animals as prey. And the biggest thing was the scent I put off, it terrifies more than a few animals including monkeys and mole rats."

"So that's why Rufus won't come out around you"

"And the monkey ninjas acted so weird"

"Yeah, its also why my Rufus is now living with Jim and Tim, I scared him, and at the time I really thought I might end up eating him." Causing the other Ron the laugh that was silenced as his feline twin gave him a look that told him he was very serious. "Over time I managed to get a grip on things to a degree, but I still need to hunt."

"So this is an instinct thing?" as Kim gave him a worried look.

"No, a staying alive thing, I can eat cooked food, but I need fresh meat at least once a week, or my body starts acting strangely, according to the lab techs, my digestive system needs fresh meat at least once a month for specific nutrents to keep my body alive. And despite their best efforts the GJ boys and girls can't find a substitute, out side of bringing me pre killed animals and I won't eat them."

"Why not, it seems easier." as he Ron gave him a weird look.

"Exactly, it's to easy, its cheating. I thought about it for a long time after the change, I know it's thin line, but I can't let an animal just die unceremoniously for me like that. When I hunt, it's as close to fair as I can make it, my speed, strength, and intelligence against their awareness and speed, if they escape or get caught at least to a degree they had a chance."

"Weird philosophy" his twin told him.

"So you going to the park, and watching birds...."Kim couldn't even finish the thought

"Was me waiting for a meal" as he turned away unable to meet her gaze.

"Oh my....."

"I don't eat people, just things cats would eat, well house cats, finding things the cats I'm made of would eat is kind of hard" easing the minds of the 2 opposite him

"Unless you count that time we went to the zoo" as 'Rock grinned at him trying to lighten the mood.

"That was not my fault I wasn't even interested in eating the deer in the petting zoo, they just freaked out."

"Sure they did kitty cat."

"You killed an animal at the zoo?!" freaking the other Ron out

"No, we went for a cheerleading event, I didn't understand all the aspect of my body, of what my scent would do, the whole zoo kind of went crazy, but I never killed anything, I thought about it, but I never acted on those instincs."

Both just kind of looked at him with wide eyes

"Look both of you, I've been with Ron for a year now, I've seen him hunt, I know the images that must be running through your head, I had them my self, when Ron told me this, but he is safe. He wouldn't hurt a fly unless provoked, I know he seems scary but he isn't, he's a sweetheart. The Possibles of our reality even know what he is, and they have no problem letting him hang out with Jim and Tim unsupervised."

"Look me in the eyes Ron, and swear to me you will not hurt us."

"I swear to you Kim, I will not hurt you, if you promise to be quite I'll even let you watch me hunt." grinning

"I'm willing to try and believe you and not a chance on the hunting" Kim didn't even want to think what that would entail.

"Ditto"

"Ok Ron" turning to her partner, "explain the sword."

"yeah well you see KP... the sword, is well."

"Can I ask a question?" the other Ron interjected

"You might get my trust back Ron, I want him to explain the sword."

"But it is important, and it has to do with the sword."

"Fine"

"This is to both of you" looking from one girl to the other, "hypothetically what if you were offered the knowledge to turn lead in to gold, but the price is you could never use the formula for your own personal gain or tell anyone about it, would you want to know?"

"Yeah I guess so" 'Rock shrugged

"Of course, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You'll see Kim, now suppose someone very close to you contracted some kind of horrible affliction, and the only way to save them was to use the knowledge of making gold to fund research to save them, would you do it? And would it go against your promise not to use it for personal gain?"

"I'm not sure since its not really for personal gain, I'd try and do it" Kim finally told them after thinking for a few minutes

"I'll go with what she said."

"Final question if said friend asked you how you did it, would you tell them?"

"What would happen if I did?"

"That's not the point Rock' just answer the question."

"This is about the sword, isn't it Ron?" Looking at the cat-man

"No this is a hypothetical question, nothing more."

Kim carfully looked over both Ron's, and ran the words over in her mind, "Alright, I won't pry, but promise me, if you need my help with this situation you'll let know," praying her best friend would heed her words.

"Thanks KP, if I could tell you about it I would, with any luck some day I will but right now, I can't" as Ron gave his partner a smile and continued to fawn over the sword.

"So is there anything else I need to know about either of you 2" as Kim looked at the 2 Rons'

"The cat DNAmy fused me with was female, so I'm a hermaphrodite" As the other 2 just stared at him wide eyed jaws open.

"He's joking guys" as Bonnie did her best not to laugh her butt off, "he told me the same thing when I found out about him."

"And your sure about this how." The two just gave his human counterpart a grin.

"That is sick" as Kim did her best not to let the thought form.

"What you think... whoa wait you think, no , long story short, his pants were torn off during a mission, we've never... we're friends."

"What she said, but with out the rambling." wrapping his arm around Bonnies shoulder, as she blushed and elbowed him in the gut.

"Not to say Ron wouldn't be a good catch, once you get past his little eccentricities, and fur, he's more human than most of the guys I've gone out with. And before you go off on the whole different species thing, Ron is still very human, biologically despite how he looks, and there are plenty of people who find fur attractive in a partner."

Kim slowly looked Bonnie over, looking for any suggestion in her face of body language that would tell her she was lying or joking, and finally came to the conclusion that either she wasn't or Bonnie had rehearsed the speech more times than she cared to think about. "Your lucky to have someone so loyal Ron, that more than anything tells me I should give you a second chance." She reached back over and gave him back his collar, Ron slipped it back around his neck but left the hologram off.

"Good, I'd hate to have any Kim as an enemy." Smiling at Kim showing off his teeth, sending chills through the others, as images of him eating flowed through their minds, something Ron could more or less tell by their scents, as he activated the collar, his human face revealing a genuinely hurt look.

Ron figured it out before Kim, at what had just happened with his alter self, "You can turn off the hologram, you don't need it here, its just.... you know the teeth, they're scary. We'll get use to it, we will."

Realization dawned on Kim as Bon spoke, "he really can smell fear it wasn't a joke, and it hurt him as much as insulting him would hurt.... a normal person. So that's why he did it,'

Kim found her self looking at her lap, "I should be old enough to know to look beyond the outside."

"Its the reaction any normal person would have KP," as the cat Ron took her hand, not suprised that she tried very hard not to flinch at the feeling of hologram covered fur. "Some times I forget that despite everything, even realities your still normal." He was a little taken back as brought her other hand to his face, a ran it through his fur.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could say something to make you believe that."

"You don't need to, I can tell, I can smell more than fear" grinning

"Then do me a favor, turn off the hologram, I don't want you to hide around me." Which he did, her hand still on his face.

"I can't talk you in to hunting with me can I?"

"Not a chance in hell" smiling

"Had to try," slowly pulling away, leaning back in to his chair, "but I'm not surprised, took me months to convince Kim and Rock' respectively to come with me too. Really it's sort of a shame, you could step up your stealth skills a notch or 2."

"So that's how you got in my room."

"Bingo KP, and just out of curiosity, am I going to have to find a new place to sleep till we find a way to get us home?"

"You 2 can still stay at my house."

"So tell me," a wicked smile crossing the cat's lips, "do know where Will Duu is right now."

"Why?"

Ron rubbed his hands together, his smile getting wider, "well you see....."

Global Justice private Air strip, in side the plane

Will walked through the entrance to the cabin shared by the 4, Ron's back to him hood up. "All right Miss Possible, I'm here and I must say I agree with you, I should be in charge of those ruffians, after all I do know Duff better than...." Ron's head jerks around, hood pulled back, ears pressed down against his head, claws extended, lips raised showing his teeth locked in a snarl, a feline hiss escaping his lips. Will barley managed a sound as he jumped, spun around charging for the door, hitting face first into the door way, slamming back on to the ground unconscious.

"OK Ron I admit it that was more fun than I thought I'd be." Kim was holding her sides laughing, the human Ron had fallen out of chair he was laughing so hard, while Bonnie was doing her best to start breathing again.

"I never get tired of doing that to people." easily impersonating a Cheshire cat.

"He won't be happy when he wakes up." as Kim checked Will just to be sure he hadn't hurt him self to badly

"The day I care what Will Duu thinks is the day I shave all my fur off. So you wanna grab Ron, I'll get Rock' and lets head home."

All things considered it was late by the time the 3 got back to Kim's place, Ron already peeling off to hit his place, everyone else in the had been asleep for at least an hour. Luckily the dark had made it so Ron didn't need his hologram, the second he walked through the door, he took it off completely giving it to 'Rock, and he say Kim giving him a questioning look.

"Wade designed the collar so that if I'm asleep or get knock out the hologram actives, which we can't have if this is going to work." grinning as put his coat on the couch, and dropped to the floor, falling asleep almost instantly.

"Give him points few people can fall asleep as fast as Ron."

"Definitely faster than any person I've ever seen" Kim agreed as the 2 went up stairs and to bed.

Next morning the tweebs were the first down to the living room, but true to their heritage they didn't freak out,

"Ika bica boo"

"Who shaw" as they gathered around Ron's sleeping form, lightly poking him not sure what to do with him and circling him. They didn't even notice as his ears moved, one on the tweebs the other at the door way, and his nose twitched, waiting for everything to fall in to place. Another minute of poking and the signals were there, as he spun around grabbing both tweebs by the shirts forcing both into the couch and let out a hiss, his head moving from one boy to the other, both their eyes wide and their tongues no longer capable of moving.

"Now what have we learned boys" Ron's head moving from Jim to Tim, "That's right don't approach things you don't understand"

Laugher finally erupted from the hall as Kim fell on the ground and in to the door way with Bonnie following soon after. Ron just grinned as he let go of the boys as the Doctors Possible ran into the hall from the kitchen to see what was so funny, looking from the girls to their son's paralyzed in fear on the couch and a cat man standing in the living room.

"I take it you liked it KP?" as the girl weakly nodded still on the floor, "Try not to wet your self, it's not that funny." As he walked over them, past the Doctors who were in a mild state of shock, and moved up the stairs to the shower.

It took a minute but Kim finally got herself under control and explained everything to her parents and brothers.

"THAT WAS SO COOL" was all the tweebs could say though Kim's explanation

"And you are sure he's safe?" as Mrs. Possible wore a very weary look on her brow.

"I promise you Ron's very safe to be around, we were just having a little fun with your boys." as Bonnie gave the elder woman a grin of assurance.

"And don't worry I'm taking him to school, so you won't have to worry about him staying here."

"And the still human Stoppable is coming over, and we'll be following the classes via comm link."

"All right, but if I find out he's sharpened his claws on the furniture..."

"Won't happen sir, I may look like feral, but I still have some civility in me, your furniture is quite safe." As Ron descended the stairs dipping water from his soggy face but dressed ready for school, his collar around his neck.

"I though cats licked themselves clean?" as Tim eyed him.

Dropping down to look eye to eye with Tim giving him a half threatening half joking tone, "Feline body, human hygiene, unless you want a hair ball in your bed?"

"Ica Bica Boo"

"Who Sha"

"Sweet, do it"

"yeah that would be so cool to study"

Ron could only bring his fingers to the temples of his nose and groan, "I just opened Pandora's box didn't I?"

"Yes you did Ron, luckily we have to go, Ron should he here soon Bonnie."

"I'll take car of him Kim"

"So we're off, your collar will work when it's wet right?"

Ron's human face replaced his feline one after a quick swipe past his neck, "Water proof, give Wade some credit." Simultaneously 3 comms began to go off, "well speak of the devil"

"What's the sitch Wade, and don't you dare tell me Shego and Drakken are gone."

"No their still in their cells KP, guards check on them every hour just to be sure, and yes you 2 they did the full cavity searches this time. I have good news, well depending on your point of view, Shego's awake, the GJ doctors have given her a clean bill of health, the remnants of the collar show it to be a really nasty piece of work, worse than originally thought. All things considered she should dead, but apparently, the other Shegos strike hit in such a way as to take it off with doing a maximum of damage to the wearer, almost like.."

"That sly fox, she planed to have her twin tear it off" Bonnie couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"And if these reports are any indication," Wade continued from the comms., "she is not happy, They even had to post extra guard at both cells, just in case Shego gets loose."

"In case she tries to free Darkken." forcing a snicer from Ron, Bonnie, and Wade at Kim's words, "What did I miss?"

"More like when Shego tries to kill Drakken for enslaving her," as bonnie regained her composer, "I'm glad she's free, she didn't deserve the cards she was delt."

"Sorry to but in Bonnie, but I want done, Monkey Fist, Duff and our Shego have been transferred to the proper authorities, and are awaiting trail. The lab techs at GJ have finally gotten the Trans spectral harmonic generator from Professor Konac, best estimates show we can send our 4 guests in 2 days."

"Home?" Ron's voice coming off a little sad as he looked at the floor

"Lets not jump for joy or anything kitty cat" as Bonnie wrapped her arm around him.

Kim reached out and put her hand under Ron's chin to meet her eyes, "I'm probably still in you reality, I don't doubt you'll find her, just have a little faith." giving him a little smile.

Giving her a smile back, "As I said before, theirs a lot of my sister in you."

"And a lot of you not in school" as the human Ron walked through the door, "go I don't need another late mark on my record."

"Cluck Cluck" as Kim and Ron walked past him

"I am not a mother hen"

"Good, if you were I might have to see if you tasted like raw pigeon" as his feline twin shut the door behind them.


	8. AAME and Monique

------------Ch. 8

The school day was pretty uneventful, but when it ended the genders paired off at the Rons insistence, saying they needed some time to talk alone. The girls ended up at Bueno Nacho while the boys hit the Stoppable house hold so Ron could drop the hologram and speak candidly.

"Ruffus and Bonnie, never thought I'd see any version of her willingly hold him." the human version shook his head, having passed his hairless buddy so he rather than forcing him to be in the presence of the predators scent. "So you are sure the smell will be gone in a few days?"

"Well not gone-gone, more like he can live here again after two days, just trust me on this, it's what my Ruffus told me." his ears falling against his head in is depression.

"You really do miss him."

"We were close for a long time, having to give him up wasn't easy, especially to the twins, as much as I trust him, those two are a little crazy."

"Preaching to the choir my brother, I have no idea how Kim puts up with them some times."

"Same way I do, We love our little brothers, despite their quarks, and pray they don't end up doing anything that can be considered a bio-hazard."

"So you really think of those two as your brothers?"

"Don't you?"

That caused Ron to pause for a minute and really think, "Ya I guess I do think of those two as brothers, or at least close cousins."

"Then you do get it." giving him a feline smile.

They were both silent for a moment or two, both knowing where the conversation had to go, but neither sure how to begin, until finally "How did you know the Lotus Blade would work?"

"I didn't" a very serious look on his face.

"WHAT!?"

"The lady said nothing they'd tried could cut through the polymer, I doubted a magic was something they tested, besides if it could carve a school into a mountain, I figured 'worth a shot'."

"You risked the Lotus Blade falling in to the hands of Monkey Fist on a hunch, ARE YOU INSANE?!" the only thing keeping him from attacking his cat twin was in the back of his mind, he feared he too could control the Lotus Blade, and stopping him then might be impossible.

"It worked didn't it?"

"But you didn't know it would"

"Better to be lucky than good, just glad being it's guardian transends reality barriers."

"Whoa, wait, what do you mean 'gaurdian'?"

"As in, he who shall guard the sword till it's true master appears"

"But we are its true masters."

Confusion hitting the cat man hard, "You mean your the swords master? I mean I know the prophesy doesn't really apply to you like it does to me, but how?"

"The recipient of the mystical monkey power shall be master of the sword, how does that not apply to us?"

"For 1 that's not the prophesy, two you mean you have the monkey power?" his fur rising in disgust.

"Yes it is, and you don't have monkey power?"

"Hell no, it's monkey power, it's creepy and wrong."

"So you didn't get the power when Kim collected the last of the 4 monkey idols for Monkey Fist ?"

"No, it didn't happen that way, it's true Kim and I retrieved the last monkey idol, but that's where it stopped. KP was freaked out about her cousin coming, so she sent me cause she thought Lord Fiske should help us on a case. Lord Monty Fiske is still all human on my word, he didn't go the whole 9 yards like yours did. He received the power, attacked me I fought back, the feline in me helped kick his butt."

"Then how did you know about the sword or what it could do? Sensi told me told me I was brought to the school because as one of the three holders of the monkey power, it was my destiny."

"Whoa, wait three? You, Lord Fiske and who else?"

"Ruffus got hit by the beam too."

"Figures, where I went so did he. As for how I knew about the sword, I was brought up to the school too, as part of a student exchange program. The Sensi explained I was part of a prophesy that related to the school, but the prophecy wasn't anything like you said, at least not my part."

"So what's your part in the prophecy then?" Ron had to admit he was interested in where this was going.

"The ape killer with a man's soul, shall become the guardian of the sword and protect it from the false master, till the true master comes to claim it."

"'Ape killer' nice name, and I get how it relates to you but how did they know about you being part cat?"

"I have no clue, they just did, and I didn't think it was the best idea to ask them."

"Make sences, you never want to qestion the guy throughing the party, so what does the prophesy mean exactly?"

"Lord Fiske stole the sword, I retrieved it, Sensi used magic to bind the sword to me, making it so no one can use the sword or its powers unless I relinquish the sword to them, or I'm killed. Sensi gave me the low down on the swords history and the whole shape changing skill the lingering after effects that the sword has of those with the monkey power, I just don't have access to that ability. Like you I can call my version of the sword to me, but that's as far as it goes, and like you I was bound to secrecy. Luckily keeping the martial arts they taught me a secret wasn't part of the secret, but since I didn't stay that long, I didn't learn that much."

"Whoa wait go back, what lingering after effects, don't tell me I'm going to grow a tail of anything."

"No, basically, anyone exposed to the monkey power, only has access to a small portion of it, they know every move of monkey kung-fu they just don't know how to tapp into the information. When they hold the sword they have access to all that knowledge, even if they lose the sword, the effect of the sword stays with the person for a short time, I'm not sure how long."

"So that explains the fissure I made after the sword was knocked over the cliff."

"Fissure? Never mind I don't want to know that secret."

"Speaking of the whole secrecy thing, do you have any idea how much trouble I could have been in?"

"Not really, I didn't get much in the way of a threat when I left to keep my muzzle shut."

"I didn't really either, but that's not the point I promised not to reveal their secret."

"And you didn't, you really think I would have put both of us in that situation if I didn't think I could have gotten us out of it. I'd rehearsed that whole speech in my head dozens of times, just in case I had to use it on Bonnie or anyone else. I'm guessing you didn't have a plan ready in case you had to use the sword against Monkey Fist?"

"I never thought I'd need to" Ron couldn't help feeling some how ashamed of him self that he hadn't thought of something like that.

His twin came off very gentle, "and now you don't have to, so you don't need to worry. So what are you going to do with it?"

"I have to find a way to get it back to the school with out letting KP or Wade in on anything, maybe I'll get lucky and Yuri will come and get it."

"You mean that stuck up traitor?" not believing his ears.

"No Yuri's cool here, probably the closest thing I had to friend while I was there except Ruffus."

Shaking his head, "the more things change"

Scrambling for something to say Ron finally found it, "You think you can teach me to control Brick and his boys?"

A very sinister grin spread across Ron's muzzle, making his human twin more than a little nervous, "You ask and you shall receive young grasshopper, but be aware, I can tell you how to do what I do, I can show you how to do it, but the final act of doing it, belongs to you." Ron's tail quickly went in to over drive moving back and forth end twitching as he passed on all he knew about playing mind games.

--------------------------------

Bueno Nacho

Kim was in her usual place, with the not so common companion in Ron's place eating away on a Noco, doing her best to put on a show of not liking her surroundings.

'This is amazing, Bon.., Rock''', she reminded herself the name she was asked to use, can make even a civil conversation sound like an argument. Not that it a bad skill to have at the moment, seeing the 2 of us together for any other reason would create a problems later on.' As she couldn't help but smile at the thought of Bonnie trying to explain why they were together, when she was no where in the area.

"So then cat just stared him down, he didn't even try a fight back." the disdain in Rock's voice was almost comical when she saw the admiration and respect in her eyes.

"He can't be that good" was more of a force sneer than a legitimate one

"Sometimes he just has to look at someone, a few fun ones forget how to move." Fighting hard to keep her laugh in making the comment seem very out of place. "You can't even imagine how much joy you can get watching a few punks squirm."

"Yo, Kim, what's up girl" neither girl needed to raise their head, both new the voice instantly, Monique. "Whoa since when did you two start hanging out." as grabbing a glance at Bonnie.

"She's on the squad Monique," As Kim turned her attention to her friend, "and we're just discussing a new routine."

"Funny, when I walked in it seemed like you two were arguing."

"Sometimes the adverserial process makes for the best head way," Bonnie did her best to keep her voice neutral

Monique couldn't help but give Bonnie a sideways look at that comment, "Well excuse me if history between you two says otherwise."

"History doesn't always matter, sometimes the here and the now are all that is relevant." a slight hint of irritation slipping into Bonnie's voice.

"Don't get that way with me girl."

"Break it up," Kim finally hissed, "we're in public." Look over at Monique, "Please, we were having a conversation and we need to finish it Mon., I'm sorry." A quick glance in Kim's eyes told Monique not to argue, she was hurt, but she complied and left the restaurant. Kim finally turned back to Rock', "Ok what was that all about?"

Rock' turned away from Kim's gaze at first, preferring to look out the window trying to gather her thoughts, after a minute or 2 she turned slid out of the booth and walked out the door, Kim right behind her. Kim was a bit suprised at Rock's speed as she walked off and it took her a few steps to catch up.

"I'd seen the three hanging out together at places, every so often I'd run across Monique away from Kim and Ron and I'd over hear things." The last statement piqued Kim's interest as Bonnie kept talking, "Usually it was normal stuff, clothing, cute guy, job; but there were time when I'd catch tail ends of conversations, generally 'how can Kim like the pale excuse for a guy?'. Usually when I heard this I assumed it was just Kim crushing on someone, and try a pick up as much as I could, I knew they were close, and I hoped I could find something to use against her. After a while I put the pieces together a knew she was talking about Ron. Ron and I weren't friends, but I respected him, and I hated hearing her insulting him, but I never did anything, I didn't see a reason. But when Kim disappeared, it was hard on everyone, even before Ron came back, we all blamed him, even me, but Monique took it even harder. The second Ron came back she laid into him, vocally and physically, knowing what I know now, I amazed he didn't snap then and there. It took three of the football players to pull her off of him, she didn't really hurt Ron, at least not physically, but her screaming calling him a worthless degenerate that didn't deserve a saint like Kim to give him a second glance did a lot of damage. I guess that day was also my first act of kindness to Ron, helping him to his feet, he gave me a weak little smile," shaking her head a little and smiling. "Monique started a one woman crusade against Ron, probably one of the contributing factors to Ron's deterioration during that first week back. When Ron and I teamed up, Monique found out and she tried to come after me the way she did Ron, needless to say it didn't work, she was on her back at my feet in only five moves. She attempted to make people believe that Ron and I were partners, and had engineered Kim's disappearance, which didn't bear any fruit. After a while people just chalked every thing she did to grief, people knew she and Kim had gotten tight, they just figured she'd snapped. After a while she calmed down with the public displays, more because they hurt her reputation than because she was learning, and kept to being catty, and not in the good Ron way. She's made it her life to make us miserable, and seeing yours, old walls came up real quick."

"That just seems so unlike Monique"

"Maybe yours, not mine," Rock' turned to Kim grabbing her and looking her straight in the eyes, "But talk to her just in case, don't let what happen in my reality happen here. If something happens to you, make sure people other than your family are loyal to Ron, mine has advantages over your I admit, but your Ron can still do a lot of damage on his own, he needs to know people care about him. I've watched, I've seen him fight, if set down the wrong road he could be more dangerous than Shego ever could hope to be, make sure people are there for him, if something happens to you he could easily become an angel of death to many." By the time Rock' was done tears were freely falling down her face.

"OK, I promise, I'll talk with her Rock', just calm down." But the words, combines with the last few days had hit Kim hard, for the first time she really saw Ron as a dangerous person. Even after what had transpired against the silver robot, she never really seen Ron as dangerous, but Rock's words really made her think. She and Ron had been together since the start, and while Ron was in many ways beneath her, he was still superior to many of the people she knew and fought, if Ron turned his interests to killing, he really could be dangerous. 'I'll talk to Monique, I'll find out if she respects Ron, I won't let what happened in Rock's reality happen here, I won't.'

--------------------------------------

An hour later at Ron's house

"But your faster than I could ever hope to be."

"You have mystical Monkey Power."

"You can track by scent."

"You have access to a sword that can become any weapon"

"You've seen Rock' in a two piece"

"You still have Kim"

"You can send Bick into brain lock"

"And now potentially, so can you"

"You can literally take any girl you want."

"The only girl that wants me is a mutant."

"So you..... did you say a mutant?"

"remember me telling you about AAME?"

"She was DNAmys creation right, the snake bird thing right?"

"That's how she appeared at first, I found out through subsequent meetings that AAME can change her appearance. Right now AAME's sole goal is making a new race, by finding the perfect mutant to mate with."

"OK so how can you complain?" not believing for a second, that any guy would turn down a girl that wants him, and snake bird form didn't sound that bad.

"The first time I saw her in person, she was in a body of a wolf fused to a super model, with a skunks fur color and tail, and the most incredible wings I've ever seen since. That confrontation was when she first decided that I might be worthy of being her mate."

"Your turning down a woman that basically a furry super model, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"The fact that the next time I saw her she was basically a Kodiac bear, with porcupine quills, a scorpion tail, and a cobra's head."

"I see your point" as Ron tried very hard to keep that image from replaying the image of the super model wolf

"Don't get the wrong idea here, it has nothing to do with the flesh, if anyone's learned to look past that it's me, it's the way she acts that scares me. At first I thought she just wanted to be the mother of a new species, turns out she wants to be the mother of the new master race, a super predator that will rule this world by the old code, kill or be killed. To say the least, I don't want anything to do with her, and as inviting as some of her bodies have been, and believe me some of her bodies have been very inviting both visually and pheromonily, I can't be a party to what she wants."

"But you have to admit, it's kind of cool when you think out it, Ron Stoppable father of a new race, how many people could put that on a resume?"

"Hopefully I won't be one of them."

"Still that has go to be every guys dream, a woman that can change her appearance and wants you."

"Unfortunately the dream and the reality are to very different things."

"Yeah guess your right," a few moments of silence passed, "So how inviting were some of her bodies?"

A wide smile spread across his twins feline muzzle, "Imagine a merged mink, fox and rabbit crossed with the best attributes of every swim suit mode and centerfold over the last 20 years, with no clothing and a minimum of fur."

--------------------------------

"You went out with Will Duu?" Kim could not believe her ears.

"I lost a bet, I had no choice, dinner was nice, except he kept getting fresh. Third time he grabbed my butt I decked him he ended up with a concussion, and that's nothing compared to what Ron did to him the next time they where in the same room together. Last I checked he still had the scars."

"You two must be really close."

"Not as close as he and Kim were, but still pretty close, as long as he doesn't go all demon guard dog on me."

"Demon guard dog?" almost afraid to ask.

"In my reality a rumor was started that Josh Mankey drugged a girl, it turned out not to be true, but that's beside the point. He started hitting on me and he wouldn't take no for an answer, I got nervous, I told Ron hoping he would calm me down. Instead he cornered Mankey, didn't even turn off the hologram, I have no clue what Ron did exactly but by the time he finished Josh couldn't even look at me, or any girl for over a month."

"The more you tell me about your Ron, the more I think he needs to be medicated."

"He's loyal to those who earn it," smirking a little, "and have you ever tried to give a cat a pill? I'd rather go 3 rounds with him in a flaming steel cage"

"GWA?"

"Unfortunately"

"I'm guessing he had more luck getting you into wrestling than he did me."

"Define getting into, I've watched a few eps with Ron, went to a live show once, that is it."

"In other words 'no'."

"So, do I need to worry at all about Josh?"

"Well mine didn't drug a girl, but if what Ron says is true, ours takes steroids, supposedly Ron can smell it anytime Josh passes. But as you can tell what's true there isn't always true here."

"Still just the same, I plan on watching him a bit closer, just in case a little bit of yours is in mine."

ch 9

Bottom of Form 1


	9. Suprise

Authors note- I don't own the song, those who have the rights to it don't sue me,please

CH. 9

Everything was quite which was how Ron liked it, most likely everyone in the Possible house was still asleep. He didn't want to get up, but he knew it was only a matter of time till it happened, his ears were already starting to pick up the tell tale non-human signs of life in the house. After fighting for what was probably 2 or 3 minutes he opened his eyes, what should have been darkness to the rest of the inhabitants was clear as day light to the cat-man. A quick glance towards the clock told him the rest of the house wouldn't be up for another 2 hours yet, plenty of time to get under way with his plan.

_'good thing it's Saturday'_

Kim came to consciousness with the smell of sugar in the air. 'Mom must be making breakfast' she thought still half asleep.

"Time to wake up Kim" as a hand shock Kim's lower back.

At first Kim, still half in dream land, thought it was her mom, but the hand felt to small, the voice off some how the touch more forceful. Conformation came a moment later as her blanket was torn off her and a searing cold was applied to the back of her neck. Kim leapt into the air landing on her bed ready to attack the assailant in front of her.

_'What the hell is the miserable little tram..'_ she though till the cob webs were sweep way and she remembered the she was sharing her room with the alter universe Bonnie.

Rubbing the back of her now cold neck, "Nice wake up call remind me to return the favor before you leave," unable to stay made at the smiling face before her and the smell of food coming from floors' her.

"Come on Red we don't get a move on there's not going to be anything left," as bonnie tossed Kim a Rob and headed down stairs

Kim wasted no time tying the pink and green rob on and following the fully dressed Bonnie down the stairs, eager to see what smelled so good. She could smell the food long before she saw it, sugar and grease, maple surpass and chocolate, bacon and pancakes, and some smells she couldn't identify. Someone in the house was going to a lot of work and she doubted it was her parents. A thought confirmed when she found her family and her Ron gathered in the living room in various stages of being dressed. It wasn't hard to put 2 and 2 together.

"Ron you made us breakfast, to what do we owe the pleasure?" walking up to her partner

"Wish I could take the credit, but it's not me"

"If not you then.." turning to look at Bonnie who had her hear stuck in the kitchen.

The elder female possible fielded the hanging thought "We're nervous to Kimmie, but I'm not going to tell him to get out."

"A mutant is cooking us breakfast how cool is this, I bet it's fresh squirrel and mouse"

"Or maybe road kill"

"I can not be related to the 2 of you" as Kim rolled her eyes at her brother disgusting comments, though she to had thought the same thing about the menu when she heard Cat-Ron was cooking.

'Rock pulled her head out of the kitchen and was followed by the Cougar-Tiger-Human mix in a long sleeved shirt, that belonged to her Ron, and apron, and rubber gloves.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," his deeper voice still showing traces of the Ron she grew up with, "I present to you a dining experience the likes of which you have never experienced before, and I mean that in a good. A thank you from 'Rock and myself to for letting us invade your home and lives. And before you ask, yes it's all safe to eat, and you might not want to ask what anything is till you've tried it." Laughing a bit as the 2moved to either side to the door way a motioned them inside.

Hesitant but unwilling to insult the par Kim moved towards the door and was knocked aside by her brothers as the rushed in to see if their imaginations were on par with the felo-sapines creations. By the time Kim and Ron saw the food the tweebs each had a plate full of various items from the plethora sitting on the table. Some items were identifiable looking like pancakes and Bacon and various sauces, while something vaguely like a stew, though green sat next to it. Inspired by her brothers not collapsing as the shoved food into their mouths the 4 joined them, though each took it a bit slower, followed shortly by Bonnie who grabbed a bowl of the green stew.

To everyone surprise it was not only edible, but incredible, 'Cooking skill must transcend realities' ran through the minds of the 6 in one form or another, and soon, everything even the surpassingly sweet stew was gone, as the cat just lent on the counter a smile on his muzzle.

"I'm gunna take it everything was acceptable?"

Replied of yes came form those assembled in one form or another, except from the tweebs.

"We wanted something weird" Jim complained

"Yeah slime was cool, but we wanted something really sick" his twin added

"You think the 'slime' was weird huh? Guys that was just oatmeal cooked in orange and apple juice, 3 melted candy bars and a lot of green food coloring."

Sighs of relief where emitted from the elder 4 and groans from the younger 2, and a grin from bonnie

"Come with me boys" as the cat a twins left the room letting the other talk as 'Rock's grin grew larger, making Kim worry.

"What was the rest of it?"

All eyes turned to Bonnie

"NO WAY"

"YOO HOO"

All eyes jerked away from Bonnie, but she answered them, "nothing you can't get at a super market, but play along with the boys." She barley finished as the twins ran it

"IT'S PIGEON, WE ATE PIGEON!" Ron just grinned form the door way

It took another half hour but they managed to get the twins calmed down, the kitchen back in order and the dishes mostly washed. Between that and other odds and ends it wasn't till 10:00 that the 4 were ready to spend their last full day together.

"So Wades sure we'll be leaving on tomorrow at noon?" the now Hologrammed Ron asked, not for the first time that day

"26 hours and counting kitty-cat, cool you jets and enjoy what time we have."

"So you 2 have anything else planned I need to know about?" Kim asked a bit warily.

A sly grin appeared on 'Rock's lips, "One more thing, but it comes later and it is a surprise."

"As long as it isn't my twin catching lunch. I still say some of that meat was to fresh." glaring daggers at the self admitted predator.

"You keep believing that, but it's not true."

"I can't believe we didn't find hair in the food"

"What can I say I had a lot of time to practice."

"Yeah yeah time to screw with my twins life, lets go shopping cats and kittens, yeah" as Bonnie half skipped in the direction of the mall.

It didn't take Kim long to catch up, "your enjoying this way to much you know that?"

"Not like I'm going to be here tomorrow to see the after effects, and its not like I'm going to do anything illegal, I'm just going to make the next few days very confusing for her at school." Looking over her shoulder, "hurry up pack mules, I'm gunna need that muscle by days end, and I'm not gunna have you 2 slinking off." As the twin Rons'' caught up, a little apprehensive about what the day might hold.

----------------------------

After 4 hours at the mall, Bonnie had systematically made her twins life very difficult. She ended up flirting with a 3 guys at various parts of the mall, all in eye shot of various people from school. Nothing serious, just enough to get the rumor mill flowing, but hardly anything that couldn't get white washed with a little effort, and she paled around with Kim at the food court in clear site of Josh Mankey and a few of his friends, laughing out loud at Kim's jokes, adding one more thing the other Rockweller would have to explain on Monday. Jokes that caught the eyes and ears of another mall patron.

She didn't even bother asking why, Monique grabbed Kim pulled her out of the chair pulling her into a near by crevice.

"Do not tell me this is another cheerleader thing Kim, what is up with the 2 of you? No way your that good of an actress. If this is your idea of a joke it's not funny"

"Mon listen"

"No, no 'listen', I want the truth I thought we were friends, if you like her fine, but don't keep me in the dark."

"You remember what I told you red?" This freaked Monique out a bit, she hadn't even had a clue Bonnie was behind her.

"Yes, and I don't think she's the same person"

"Kim this is a little creepy, why are you 2 talking like that?" fear rising in her voice

"OK Red, I'll follow your lead," pulling Monique further into the crevice, as Bonnie and Kim gave her the quick version of the last few days.

"This on the up and up?"

"Completely Mon"

"Well that explains a few things about Ron this week."

"You and Ron think we can bring one more on this little mystery adventure you have planned?"

"Well we were going to track down Bigfoot, but we can figure out something else, yeah sure, if you can over look the problems you have with my counter park, I can over look I have with hers', though I can't speak for Ron."

"So is that a no?"

"Better check," Bonnie pulled out her comm. and called Ron, his voice though not his voice pouring though

"What's up 'Rock?"

Monique trotted off to try and get the day off.

"Looks like we have a 5th for tonight, try and keep you head, but it's Monique" She really hoped the next thing out of his mouth wasn't a string of curses and death threats.

"She there?" his voice deadly calm

"Yes"

"What do you think"

"Red says she's not the same as ours, I'm inclined to believe her"

"Is she listening?"

"Yes"

"I'll keep my claws in, but you cross me, and I will be the think of your nightmares" and his comm. cut off.

"That was "

"I'll explain it to you as we go, but try and keep an open mind." Kim told her solemnly as the 3 went to Club Banana as Kim explained the actions of 'Rock's Monique as best she could.

Ron slid his comm. back into his coat and turned back to his twin who was letting some else have a go at the video game machine they'd been teaming on.

"Problem?"

"No, well I hope not, never mind, I'm not letting anything ruin this day. So now what partner, maybe lunch?"

"I'm not taking you back by the pet shop."

"Funny, but you can't tell me watching all those animals going nuts wasn't a little funny. Well we can always go to the sword shop," giving his twin a knowing grin.

"Don't kid about that, please. Yeah lets grab some lunch, I think they're putting in a Bueno Nacho Express in the food court."

"Yeah gotta keep those royalty checks coming."

--------------------

And hour and a half later the 5 were at the park, and spent most of the day there, filling Monique in on all the details in more detail, and giving her a eye full of the cat-Ron's real body.

"I swear I'm not like that, I swear, I know we don't see eye to eye on everything Ron, but I love hanging out with you Ron, you know that right?" Ron could see the pleading in Monique's chocolate eyes.

"I never really doubted Mon, course I never thought I'd meet myself either"

"Ron" half annoyed half pleading

"I know we're friends Mon, and I know it's not just because of Kim", Ron was a bit shocked when Monique hugged him, but returned the favor after the shock wore off.

Ron and 'Rock watched from across the park

"You believe her?"

"I believed mine when she told the same thing to Kim, and look where it got me 'Rock. I really don't know anymore, I want to believe, but I'm not sure. She doesn't have that air of contempt around her when she gets near me, er him, I want o believe," shaking his head as it dropped.

'Rock placed her hand under his chin and gently lifted it so they were looking into each other eyes, smiling at him. That alone said more to him than any words, as he turned his back to his twin and Monque put his ram around 'Rock and the 2 walked off to where Kim was to talk and try and eat up some more time, till they could spring their plan on the 3.

-----------------------------

After the park the 5 ended up walking around Middelton, seemingly randomly to the natives of this reality but the other 2 knew exactly where they where going, or at least hoped they did. By 5:30, the 3 were becoming tired, and a bit aggravated at not knowing what the 2 had planed. 'Rock was about to give in to their demands to either tell them where they were going or to go home, when Ron finally picked up the familiar scents and sounds of the location.

From the out side the building looked old and a bit beat up, and he still remembered having heard tales that it was a crack house. It wasn't till after his transformation that he realized what it was and after figuring out how to get in, he had eventually brought Kim and later Bonnie here, now he hoped he could pull off the same miracle here.

Ron knocked on the door and watched the trap door slide open revealing 2 eyes

"Pass word" the voice deep and intimidating as his own, though with out the feral under tone

Ron slipped his hand up to his clocked collar to turn off the vocal synthesizer, "Open the door before I tear you nose off and feed it to you." This turned him wide eyed stares from the other 3, who had been releasing fear into the air since they approached the building. A few seconds passed, but the door opened.

The man behind the door was by no means as impressive as he sounded, for all intents and proposes he seemed like a normal person.

"Haven't seen you here before, you know the rules?"

"Keep it civil," Ron answered

"Keep the alcohol to a minimum," From 'Rock

"The management has the right to toss your carcass out for any reason," Ron finished

"Good" giving them a smile as he let the 5 walk down the long hallway behind him.

To the others it was eerily silent, but to Ron's feline ears and nose, to was inviting. He wasn't shocked when they came to another door, large and black.

As Ron prepared to open it 'Rock turned to them, "well here we go, and please remember the rules."

The others were shocked as Ron forced the door open and they were assaulted not by the smell of drugs, but by music and laughter. It was a Kariokee bar, a rather high end one with large leather booths and polished tables, the age range seemed to mix from junior high to people in their 60's. A few turned to look at them, but turned back after observing the new meat and judging them not to be a potential source of trouble. Ron saw an empty both and guided the group over to it. From there they could see the stage, it was nice, several microphone stands stood along the back, speaker arranged here and there, along with a screen to read the lyrics, and the back wall had various instruments

"I always thought..," Ron began

"this place was a crack house? Yeah so did I, till the mutation," his twin finished

"This is way cool" was all Monique could say

"This stays between us," Bonnie ordered as the other turned their eyes to her, "this place is a heaven from the rest of the world, a place to go to find peace. In our reality this place worked hard to keep itself isolated from the rest of the world, in order to keep the wrong kind of people out. I can only assume the same it true here."

"What do you mean wrong people this isn't some kind of elitist place is it?" making Kim uneasy at the prospect.

"No, not really, lets face it, a lot of people can be pains in the ass, this place keeps those people out, and lets people that can follow the in. This place is a trust, its knowledge is passed only to those that prove they can be trusted with it. A place to come and relax with out fear of reprisal or ridicule." And funny Smile appeared on Ron's lips at the last line of his speech.

It was at that point that a waiter asked for their drinks and left to fill the order.

"So how did you find out about this place, was it some kind of thank you?" Kim asked a bit full of her self at the prospect.

Ron tapped his hologram covered nose, "that lead me here, a little time watching to get the pass word, after I got in, I invited Kim and late 'Rock here. It's pretty much out cool down place after jobs ever since."

The drinks came, and the five shifted between talking and listening to the people sing. Kim tired to get Monique to sing with no luck, and Ron did the same to Kim with the same results.

About an hour past and Ron and 'Rock excused themselves from the table. After a few minutes the 3 began to worry, till Kim caught sight Cat-Ron on the stage a guitar in hand sitting on a stool, tuning the interment, and began to play a tune and sing in his feline voice

_In the middle of late last night I was sitting on a curb_

_I didn't know what about but I was feeling quite disturbed_

_Street sweeper came whistling by, he was bouncing every step_

_It seemed strange how could he felt, so I asked him why he swept_

_He said it's my job to be cleaning up this mess, _

_and that's enough reason to go for me, _

_it's my job, to be better than the best, and that makes the day for me_

He continued to play the tune, but were some what surprised when "Rock came up next to him and took the next verse

_Got an uncle that owns a bank he's a self made millionaire_

_Never had no one to thank never had no one to care_

_He always seemed kind of sad to me, and I asked him why that was_

_And he told me it's because, in my contract is this clause_

_He said It's my job, to be worried half to death, _

_and that's the thing people respect in me, _

_it's my job, but with out I'd be less than what I expect from me_

Then they began swapping lyrics first Ron then Rock and so forth

_Well I've been lazy most all my life, writing songs that sleep for days_

_and any manual labor I've done is purely by mistake_

_Street sweeper can smile and I've got no right to feel up set_

_Some times I still forget, till the lights go on, and the stage is set, and the song gets on, and you feel the sweat_

They ended it by singing in harmony

_It's my job, to be different than the rest, and that's enough reason to go for me_

_It's my job, to be better than the best, and that's a tough break for me_

_It's my job, to be cleaning up this mess, and that's enough reason to go for me, _

_It's my job, to be better than the rest and that makes the day for me_

When they were done, almost everyone in the room began applauding, the 2 smiled bowed and returned back stage, emerged after a few moments sans equipment. The 3 were speechless

"What I told you I won the Talent contest for singing, guess I forgot to mention Ron was my accompaniment, well he was" 'Rock stated matted of faculty.

After a while the 3 just let it go, unable to form the words for what they had seen. It also put an end to the night as Monique had to leave shortly after, to meet her mother for a prior engagement.

A hunger eventually over took both Ron's leading the 4 to leave and head back to the Possible residence. Ron ended up staying the night as the 4 camped out in the living room, going over stories of past missions, and at Ron's continued insistence his feline counter parts adventures with AAME and her mutants. The 4 didn't drift off to the realm of dreams till around 4 am.

When the alarm went off 4 hours later no one was really happy, and for a time they all considered forgetting about it and trying to go home a few hours later. But Wade had been very rather instant, there was a specific window of time to leave, if they missed it, it would be another 3 days till they could try again, and that was not something either Ron and 'Rock was willing to shoot for. So the 4 pulled them selves together and readied themselves for a trip to the Global Justice lab.

"So they are sending us a ride right?" Ron was looking down the road, "I mean they didn't tell us where this lab was."

"Well Wade hasn't called with the location, so I'm assuming, maybe they expect Ron to lead us there with his nose."

"I'm not a blood hound KP" with more than a little aggravation in his voice glaring at her. He was about to pull out back a better come back, when his ears perked up at a familiar sound, the unmistakable roar of a GJ car.

Half an hour later they stood in the GJ lab along side several dozen GJ personnel, some working on various control panels others guarding the 2 prisoners. Not that they needed to, Shego and Darkken were heavily sedated to ensure easier travel.

"Damn it, I was hoping to mess with Darken a little before we left, " the no longer cloaked Ron mockingly shook his head.

"Cheer up partner, always next time." as 'Rock wrapped her arm around his shoulder in moch support.

"Excuse me," the voice came from a man in 40's in a lab coat, "you are the other passengers correct?"

"You see another mutant be escorted by a very number here?"

'"Rock's way to wound up today' was all Ron could think a bit embarrassed by his partners attitude

Flipping over some papers on his clip board, "Yes well, there are some things we need to go over before you leave. All models indicate when you exit it you won't be in this location, and you'll most likely be separated when you arrive. It's advised that you don't have an physical contact with each other when you enter, we can't be sure what will happen," he continued flipping papers, "than appears to be it."

"Great 20 bucks says I end up in the sewer again" shaking his head

"Everything should be set up in 10 minutes, through that door, " pointing behind him, "is the Trans spectral harmonic generator, you'll need to be in there when its activated, everything in the room, minus the machine will be sent, in theory to your reality."

'Rock's eyes got big at that last part, "IN THEORY, what do you mean in theory, I don't want o end up on some earth with dinosaurs, or turned inside out, tell me it'll work or no deal!"

"It should get you home, its set to send you to the same natural harmonic frequency as the 2 of you and your prisoners are emitting. The numbers support this working, but this is the machines maiden voyage so we have no proof data to compare it to."

"Wonderful, miss sci-fi, what do your shows say about this?" as the cat looked at his partner.

"Walk in, brace your self and pray this isn't the season finale"

"So we go in then."

"That's what I said kitty-cat," turning towards the others, "well It's been fun, Red tack care of our partner, he might surprise you one day. Ron keep her butt safe, I might not be there to back you up if you don't."

"I will"

"Of course" as Kim put an arm on her Ron's' shoulder, before turning to the cat-man, liquid forming at the corners of his eyes. She gently stroked his cheek, "Take care, and don't worry, you'll me, her, I've seen you work, I don't doubt that you'll piece everything together." Turning to 'Rock, "but just the same keep an eye on him, he needs some one to keep him from doing something stupid."

"Thanks sis" as he hugged the red head making her blush.

"You sure you don't want to leave those 2 here" as the human Ron nodded towards the 2 criminals.

"I'd love to, but I can't do it to you Ronnie, they have to come with us. Beside I'd be boring with out them." just a hint of a smile on "Rocks lips.

"Give your brothers and Rufus a hug for us, and pray to what every deity you believe it, we'll need all the luck we can get" As the furry Ron shock his twins hand a headed towards the door way, followed by 2 guards with Shego and Darken.

"Ditto that for me guys, take care, and remember everything I said. And don't forget, laugh your ass off when you see my twin trying to do the 2 step around everything we did." waving as she side stepped the leaving guards and disappeared behind the door as it swished shut behind them.

In harmony, "good luck guys"

All around them the technicians went to work, lights started flashing, and a defining roar began to permeate the room, and then it stopped. The slid open and it was empty save for the trans spectral harmonic generator.

"So it worked?" Ron asked

"I hope so, then tech told them, "I hope so."


End file.
